Les secrets de la mer d'étoiles
by iloveharlock
Summary: Si Alguérande croyait connaître la mer d'étoiles, ses ennemis naturels ou non, il découvre - sans grande surprise néanmoins - qu'il n'en est rien ! Jamais en paix, il doit tenir bon encore et toujours. L'inconnu est devant lui et il doit réagir comme il le fait à chaque fois : avancer et faire front. De nouveaux combats l'attendent qui vont le mettre à rude épreuve.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Albator, l'Arcadia, Warius, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

**1.**

Se penchant légèrement, Alguérande laissa Alveyron lui nouer sa cravate, ensuite il ferma sa veste mi- longue d'un vert profond, s'assurant du coin de l'œil qu'en bleu roi l'aîné de ses enfants était resplendissant au possible !

- Tu es superbe, Alfie !

- Toi aussi, mon papa !

- Surtout toi, mon grand, sourit le jeune homme. Tu auras à remettre le bouquet à maman tout à l'heure.

- Mais, et toi, papa ?

- Alveyron, le règlement Militaire m'interdit des apparitions par trop publiques, et surtout en famille, cela pourrait vous exposer !

Le jeune adolescent eut un rire frais.

- Donc, maman étant pianiste renommée dans bien des systèmes solaires et bien loin de chez nous, en tournée aux confins des univers parfois, ce n'est pas de l'exposition ! ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de la même chose. Tu es encore jeune, Alfie. Oui, c'est très compliqué !

- Tu es prêt pour le concert ? s'enquit Alveyron.

- Je te retrouverai en coulisses, mon grand. Je m'occupe de tes cadets !

- Oui, je suis grand ! se réjouit Alveyron en se redressant de toute sa jeune taille, les prunelles vert d'eau et ses boucles de miel étincelantes. Je pourrai bientôt comprendre et t'aider, dans tes talents particuliers !

- Hors de question ! Ni demain ni jamais. Tu as déjà bien assez fait, depuis bien des années, et je te dois la vie à plus d'une reprise. Ce soir, amuse-toi, écoute et apprécie la virtuosité de ta mère sur son piano.

- Elle est incomparable, unique ! sourit Alveyron, béat.

- Oh que oui !

* * *

Sur la station spatiale des Arts, dans la salle de concert, Madaryne Von Erback Waldenheim avait entamé son dernier récital, régalant l'assemblée – mi venue sur invitations ultra privées pour des fidèles, mi sur des fans simples à qui elle avait accordé des entrées – de son don de faire vibre les âmes avec la musique.

De compositions historiques en créations personnelles, Madaryne avait passé des heures à faire résonner les notes, à faire tinter les oreilles et à ravir les cœurs.

Mulgastyr Morganstein, le chef d'orchestre d'un soir, et le régisseur de tous les spectacles, tendit la main à sa plus talentueuse artiste, la poussant doucement vers l'avant-scène pour les saluts et rappels.

Portant un bouquet presque aussi grand que lui, Alveyron s'approcha de sa mère.

- Merci, mon grand chéri, souffla Madaryne.

Mulgastyr prit à nouveau le micro.

- Madame Von Erback souhaiterait transmettre un message à ceux qui l'ont suivie depuis toujours, ceux qu'elle espérait voir ce soir, ceux qui lui sont chers !

Et après la salve d'applaudissements, Madaryne s'approcha du micro qu'on lui cédait.

- Vous tous, ici rassemblés, ceux qui me tenaient à cœur que vous soyiez présents, car vous m'avez suivi depuis bien longtemps. Je vous remercie pour ce dernier cadeau : votre présence, ce soir. Et, oui, je ne me produirai plus de manière intensive, je désire choisir mes engagements, mes raisons de jouer. Il y aura des galas, des concerts pour des œuvres caritatives, et dès lors je ne disparaîtrai jamais, mais là je désire accorder du temps à ma famille.

Alveyron avait gardé les yeux rivés sur sa mère, confiant, adorateur.

- Nous sommes tous là !

- Je sais.

Madaryne prit encore une bonne inspiration.

- Ma priorité est l'homme que j'aime, notre famille. Je fais une petite pause, pour apprécier mon bonheur ! Je vous dis à tous « à bientôt ». Merci.

La jeune femme se racla la gorge.

- Il va me détester, mais je ne peux pas ne pas le faire ! Je voudrais dire un dernier mot d'amour à celui qui sera à jamais dans l'ombre et mon plus solide soutien !

Madaryne sourit, à l'infini, sereine, sublime.

- Je dédie cette soirée à celui qui est mon époux, que j'aime plus que ma vie, et à qui je désire donner le meilleur de moi ! Je ne serais jamais devenue cette artiste sans son accord et son appui ! Je l'aime de toutes mes fibres, et je le rejoins ce soir, et je sais y trouver tout mon bonheur ! Adieu et à bientôt.

Et sortant de scène, Madaryne saisit à pleines mains celles de son mari.

- Si seulement tu imaginais à quel point je t'aime, mon fou furieux de balafré !

- On a notre soirée, ma Mady ?

- Non, Alhannis et ma sœur viennent boire le champagne, je les ai invités à l'appart de la station !

- Misère…


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Alhannis n'était pas venu seul !

- Papa, tu ne devais rallier la station spatiale qu'à la fin de la semaine ! ?

- Merci pour l'accueil, mon bien mal élevé gamin, sourit Albator.

- A qui la faute, tiens ? gloussa Alguérande. Tu ne vas pas accuser Khell post mortem ?

- Pourquoi pas, il ne va pas venir protester, non ? ironisa à son tour son père.

Après s'être étreints, les deux hommes avaient pris les verres qu'Alhannis avait préparés pendant qu'ils se retrouvaient avec émotion, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ parti de chez lui depuis près de dix mois.

- Ainsi, vous vous êtes donné le mot pour me pourrir la soirée ? continua de s'amuser Alguérande, bien évidemment ravi d'avoir son père en plus de son aîné en ces moments précis !

- Comment cela ? fit Alhannis, de l'air le plus innocent des univers.

De la petite cuillère de sa verrine apéritive, Alguérande désigna Madaryne qui avait changé sa robe de gala pour une autre du soir mais toute aussi élégante.

- La faute à cette créature qui m'a allumé comme une artificière pro en coulisses, avant de balancer qu'il y aurait des petits spectateurs à notre nuit de folie !

Madaryne éclata de rire, mais rosit également.

- Maman n'y a pas été de mainmorte, commenta Alveyron qui avait la permission de veiller avec les adultes du haut de ses presque quatorze ans.

- Alfie, ce n'est pas de ton âge ! protestèrent ses parents.

- Je suis grand ! se défendit l'adolescent. Je sais parfaitement de quoi je parle !

- Non, je ne crois pas, mais tu es très mignon, Alfie, assura son père en le câlinant ce que le « grand » garçon accepta de bon cœur !

Le personnel cuisinier attaché à la troupe musicale étant de service pour la soirée, tous passèrent à table pour savourer le menu dressé par Madaryne pour ses adieux publics.

- Des adieux publics, mais jamais Mady ne travaillera autant, révéla Alguérande entre la poire et le fromage. Des concerts privés, caritatifs, ainsi que des prestations de gala.

- Je ne suis pas une femme au foyer, même si je chéris mes enfants, sourit Madaryne. Je ne pourrais pas rester sans musique ni étudier des partitions !

- Oui, nous le savons, sourit son beau-frère.

Albator leva son verre à la santé des deux couples et la soirée se poursuivit joyeusement.

* * *

Après un doux réveil dans les bras de son mari, Madaryne s'était attardée dans la salle de bain pour se pomponner et s'apprêter avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

- Algie, est-ce que tu pourrais bien… ?

La jeune femme s'interrompit, son époux s'étant rendormi, aussi sortit-elle sur la pointe des pieds pour aller partager le petit déjeuner d'Alveyron, des jumelles et d'Oralys.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Madaryne monta étirer une légère couverture sur son mari qui dormait toujours à poings fermés.

Alguérande s'étant finalement réveillé et levé peu avant midi, il avait retrouvé son épouse qui cuisinait. Il enlaça les épaules nues, déposant un baiser sur la nuque fine.

- Ca sent très bon !

- Oui, j'ai bien l'intention de te régaler, apprécia-t-elle en lui faisant goûter sa préparation. Bien qu'après toutes ces années je ne sois pas encore parvenue à te gaver ! En revanche, je ne suis pas sûr que tu le mérites !

- Comment cela ? tiqua le jeune homme.

Madaryne éclata de rire.

- J'avais envoyé nos gamins se divertir, sous la surveillance d'Alveyron.

- Et alors ?

Madaryne lui pinça le bout du nez.

- Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire : tu es un Militaire, un protecteur, c'est bien ça ?

- Je ne vois toujours pas…

- Tout à l'heure, les enfants sont rentrés à toutes bombes, vociférant, cavalant dans les escaliers du duplex, faisant claquer les portes. Et Monsieur n'a pas frémi ! Comme défenseur de la veuve et des orphelins, on fait mieux !

Alguérande gloussa, retrouvant son hilarité, un instant inquiet des propos et de la mine très sérieuse que Madaryne s'était efforcée d'afficher.

- Mady, tu n'es pas veuve, je n'ai donc pas à veiller sur toi !

- Toi et ton humour à la noix.

Elle apprécia les bras du jeune homme autour de sa taille.

- Mais je ne voudrais surtout pas être ta veuve, toi qui es l'homme de ma vie !

- Merci, ma toute belle, murmura-t-il en embrassant le dos et la paume de la main de sa femme.

Et dans leur baiser, il y eut toute l'intensité et la fougue de la vie.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

- Comment cela, tu pars alors que je viens juste d'arriver ! ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu t'es planté dans la synchronisation de nos vols, gloussa Alguérande à l'adresse de son père.

- Mais quelle mauvaise foi ! Tu es pire que moi, Algie ! se récria ce dernier avec un petit rire. Mon agenda était parfaitement réglé avec le tien.

Alguérande gloussa derechef.

- Ne me dis pas que ton pote Hurmonde ne t'avait pas prévenu qu'il renvoyait mon _Indomptable_ en mission après seulement un mois de congé, au lieu des trois réglementaires ?

- Si, évidemment, admit le grand brun borgne et balafré. Mais il n'était pas possible de faire revenir plus vite l'_Arcadia_ depuis les Strates de Niblèze pour ne pas complètement te louper ainsi que le concert de clôture de Mady.

- Tu aurais pu aussi m'attendre aux Strates, puisque c'est là que je me rends, remarqua le jeune homme. Sauf que maman ne t'aurait pas pardonné de demeurer encore plus longtemps dans la mer d'étoiles, ajouta-t-il avec amusement.

- Oui, ta mère est encore plus susceptible que toi quand il s'agit de respecter un planning ! Elle ne m'aurait pas pardonné si elle n'avait pu disposer de moi pour les prochaines semaines !

- Au garde à vous, le doigt sur la couture du pantalon, s'esclaffa Alguérande.

- Plutôt sans pantalon, rit franchement Albator.

- Pitié, épargne-moi les détails, je suis encore bien trop jeune pour ça, pouffa le jeune homme.

- Que d'hilarité, lança Salmanille en les rejoignant dans la serre bien fraîche où le père et le fils se préservaient de la fournaise extérieure du plein été.

- On ne parlait absolument pas de toi, rétorqua Alguérande en se levant pour se diriger vers la table roulante réfrigérée. Qu'est-ce que je te sers à boire ?

- Un thé glacé aromatisé, s'il te plaît.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé à côté de son époux.

- Les enfants ont fini par digérer la nouvelle ? s'enquit-elle.

- Pas plus que leur mère, reconnut Alguérande. Ils avaient planifié toutes les sorties et autres amusements sur base des congés. Et là, il ne leur reste plus que la fin de la semaine… Je pars dimanche à l'aube !

- Mais qu'y a-t-il de si impératif pour que Joal Hurmonde te réexpédie dans l'espace alors que tu en reviens à peine ? se récria Salmanille. A moins que tu ne puisses en parler ?

- Il n'y a guère de secret. Cela va être rendu public sous peu, donc je ne trahis aucune confidence. C'est Syrance Mulgrauth.

Albator et Salmanille tressaillirent franchement.

- Elle est de retour ? jetèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

- C'est ce que disent les informateurs des flottes de défense. Pour le moment, elle rôde non loin de la République Indépendante de Warius, se servant des Strates de Niblèze pour dissimuler la progression de sa _Mandragore_.

- Syrance et son cuirassé végétal, ce sera un sacré morceau, commenta Albator. Voilà près de quarante ans qu'elle damne le pion à tous ceux qui la traquent ! Elle avait disparu des scans de tous les Observatoires depuis des années.

- Comme on dit : les rumeurs de sa mort étaient erronées et prématurées, grommela Alguérande. A côté de cette renégate, la Reine Pirate Nagmandylle était une jeune personne tout à fait adorable et fréquentable !

- C'est quoi, une « renégate » ? questionna Alveyron qui s'était glissé derrière le fauteuil de son père, lui entourant les épaules de ses bras.

- Syrance était une Militaire, la seconde d'un cuirassé. Elle a mené la mutinerie, tué sa capitaine, avant de disparaître une première fois, expliqua Alguérande. Elle est réapparue quand les recherches pour son arrestation et son procès se sont ralenties.

- Tu vas l'affronter, papa ?

- Il me faudra d'abord la trouver, releva ce dernier. Mais oui, les ordres sont à nouveau de tenter de lui mettre la main dessus et de l'amener devant la justice !

- Sois très prudent, plus que jamais, reprit Albator alors qu'un lourd silence avait plané sur le quatuor. Le cuirassé végétal avec lequel elle est revenue est une monstruosité imprévisible. Syrance s'est de toute évidence acoquinée à une entité surnaturelle depuis quarante ans !

- Mais elle a quel âge ? s'étonna Alveyron en finissant sa boisson à la menthe.

- Les soixante-dix ans bien sonnés, mais son alliée surnaturelle semble soutenir ses forces et une jeunesse qui font de Syrance une parfaite machine de mort.

- J'ai peur pour toi, papa…

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète donc pas, mon grand ! assura Alguérande. J'en ai vu d'autres. Et je saurai m'arranger avec cette Syrance et son acolyte quel qu'il soit !

- J'aurais préféré que tu restes à la maison…

- Oui, moi aussi, mais j'ai à obéir aux ordres ! C'est là une mission un peu particulière. J'ai à localiser Syrance, à l'arraisonner, ensuite ce sera à nouveau le temps des vacances !

- J'ai hâte !

- Moi aussi, sourit Alguérande, Alveyron repartant, laissant les adultes discuter entre eux jusque tard dans l'après-midi.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

A quelques heures du départ, le colonel de l'_Indomptable_ avait retrouvé un vieil ami : Norys Kholm, le capitaine du _Splendide_.

- Dommage que mes coordonnées de vol m'emmènent quasi à l'opposé de tes positions se désola le jeune homme blond. J'aurais aimé participer à ta mission éclair. Sans compter qu'un coup de pouce te sera certainement appréciable !

- La volonté du général Hurmonde est que j'y aille en complet solo, grogna Alguérande. Ce sera délicat, encore plus que lorsque j'escortais des convois et que je me suis fait ratatiner par ce Fantôme d'Anténor !

Norys inclina positivement la tête.

- Oui, je pensais effectivement à cette pénible épreuve, pas si lointaine que cela d'ailleurs, admit-il.

- Presque un an, précisa encore Alguérande, sombre lui aussi.

La serveuse du restaurant sous le toit de verre de l'immeuble abritant le QG de la Flotte terrestre à Heiligenstadt apporta une nouvelle cruche de rafraîchissement, laissant les deux amis poursuivre leur discussion.

- Des nouvelles de… ce frère aîné ? questionna Norys en reprenant l'initiative du sujet. Je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui, dans les faits divers je veux dire !

- Rien, et ce n'est pas plus mal, siffla Alguérande en un sursaut. Mon père lui a donné sa chance, j'ai même plaidé sa cause auprès d'Alhannis qui l'aurait trucidé sans coup férir s'il l'avait eu à portée de main, et ce triste sire s'est perdu dans la mer d'étoiles.

- Mais, ton père, il n'espérait tout de même pas le ramener sous son aile ? s'étonna Norys. Le Fantôme était un adulte en rage, hors de véritable contrôle. Il ne pouvait qu'être une menace pour votre famille, tes cadets, et même toi et ton père ! insista le jeune homme blond. Ce rêve n'aurait pu que virer au cauchemar !

Alguérande eut un soupir, silencieux un moment, buvant distraitement sa boisson parfumée et agrémentée de morceaux de fruits frais.

- Anténor demeure un des nôtres, reprit-il enfin. Il est même le frère dont je suis biologiquement le plus proche puisque nous avons les mêmes parents ! Mais nos mondes sont, en dépit de certaines similitudes, diamétralement opposés ! Il a causé une grande désillusion à notre père, lui qui avait tant pris sur lui-même pour tendre la main ! Il n'y aura jamais de pardon pour Anténor, c'est une décision que j'ai prise il y a longtemps déjà.

Norys fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Quelles similitudes entre vous deux ? Anténor est un Pirate pur et dur, un meurtrier en puissance, et la liste de ses exactions est presque infinie ! ragea le capitaine du _Splendide_. Je ne m'en cacherai plus, je me dois d'être sincère au nom de notre amitié, mais je suis soulagé qu'Anténor se soit volontairement mis hors d'atteinte de vos vies ! Je n'aurais pas été rassuré sans sa fuite !

Alguérande effleura machinalement du bout des doigts l'anneau d'or qui perçait le lobe de son oreille gauche.

- Papa et moi sommes parfaitement à même de nous défendre, et surtout de protéger Alhannis, mes cadets, et nos enfants à tous. Sans oublier Pouchy ! Anténor n'a plus de partenaire surnaturel, il n'est plus la grande menace du passé !

- C'est un tueur né, formé à la plus rude des écoles, poursuivit inlassablement Norys. Cette machine de guerre est redoutable, même à mains nues. Et il a repris son _Mégalodon_, un effroyable outil de destruction !

- Je sais ! aboya soudain Alguérande, poings serrés, martelant la table entre eux, élevant la voix, faisant se tourner les têtes les plus proches. J'ai subi les tirs de ses canons, encore et encore, mon _Pharaon_ a été réduit à l'état d'épave, mon corps s'est déchiré, je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose ensuite, sauf que j'ai passé ensuite des mois à me remettre, à réussir à retrouver l'usage de mes jambes ! J'ai commis l'erreur, j'ai eu la faiblesse, de songer un moment à lui laisser une nouvelle chance, vu qu'il ne répétait que les modèles connus et ce pourquoi il avait été dressé dès les premiers pas… J'ai dépassé ce stade.

Les prunelles grises d'Alguérande étincelèrent alors que sa mâchoire se crispait, ses traits pourtant figés dans la froideur de sa résolution.

- Si nos routes spatiales devaient à nouveau se croiser, je ne l'épargnerais plus. Tout comme Syrance Mulgrauth, un procès l'attend et au vu des charges c'est l'inévitable détention à perpétuité, voire la peine capitale si on étoffait encore un chouya son dossier. Cette fois, il ne s'en sortira pas !

- Je préfère t'entendre avoir ces propos, Algie. Le Fantôme et toi partagez plus d'un trait de caractère, mais vous utilisez ce mental pour des raisons opposées, lui pour la violence et toi pour la protection des innocents !

Alguérande se leva.

- Je dois y aller, mon _Indomptable_ m'attend. J'ai une renégate rouée et redoutable à traquer et à arrêter.

- Je rejoins également mon bord.

Et les deux jeunes officiers quittèrent le restaurant pour leurs navettes de commandement respectives, n'ayant à présent plus qu'une hâte : retrouver la mer d'étoiles !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Gander Oxymonth, le lhorois Mécanoïde second de l'_Indomptable_ eut un sourire pour son colonel.

- Tu as de la chance que ma force hydraulique puisse sdéplacer des montagnes. Bien que je me doute que Truffy soit suffisamment fort pour s'extraire tout seul de sous ce meuble sans que je ne le soulève à la verticale !

- J'aime beaucoup cette armoire, je n'aurais pas voulu que Truffy l'explose en se métamorphosant de chat en lion, sourit le jeune homme en récupérant le trop hardi félin pour le serrer contre son épaule.

- Truffy est le lion roi de l'Oasis. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait pris soin de ta fameuse armoire, gloussa Gander. Tu sembles triste à cette évocation, colonel ?

- Pas pour mon meuble, même s'il appartenait à grand-père Skendar que j'ai trop peu connu. Par contre, Pouchy avançant en âge, le temps approche où il boira le Philtre d'Immortalité. La Conscience des Univers dont il doit prendre la succession commence à s'étioler. Et quand elle s'éteindra, l'Oasis disparaîtra, avec tout son petit monde, Khefdan mon ami Nomade… J'ignore en revanche ce qu'il adviendra de Truffy… Une partie de mon monde semble vouée à disparaître, bien que ce fut à cause de mon cœur brisé que Lumélyance avait effacé ma mémoire et que j'ai ressourcé mon âme à l'Oasis. Et j'ignore ce qu'il peut arriver à une autre partie de mon monde.

Alguérande alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil de son salon, Truffy sur ses genoux, ronronnant doucement. Gander prit place face à lui, en ami, et non plus en lieutenant fidèle.

- On dirait que ton instinct te souffle de bien sombres pressentiments. Tu veux en parler ?

Alguérande caressa un moment la tête douce du chat, flattant les oreilles duveteuses.

- Quand j'ai parlé avec Norys, avant nos départs, la conversation a dérapé alors que je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, ce fut à nos deux corps défendant ! Je ne crois pas au hasard ou si peu. Et ce n'en fut pas un si Anténor s'est glissé dans notre échange… Cet épouvantail de grand frère pourrait bien refaire surface alors qu'il s'est fait oublier tant de mois ! Et je doute que ce soit dans l'intention de rejoindre le giron familial !

Le Mécanoïde fit la grimace, frottant en un réflexe la corne de son front.

- Le Fantôme avait des croiseurs en appui, mais son _Mégalodon_… Enfin, toi et moi sommes les rares survivants à nous rappeler de ce qu'il a infligé au _Pharaon_. Anténor a ordonné qu'on te défonce le crâne à coup de crosse, et j'ai crashé toutes mes programmations. Pourtant, le _Mégalodon_ seul est un sacré morceau ! Et nous aurons également la _Mandragore_ en objectif… Je ne suis pas vraiment programmé pour douter, mais mes programmes d'apprentissage et d'adaptation font que j'ai atteint – bien que je le dise moi-même – un niveau assez haut de conscience pour une machine.

- Parle librement, mon ami, fit Alguérande avec un sourire d'encouragement. Tu sais que je ne te jugerai pas. Et je sais surtout que tu ne diras que la vérité de ton cœur quasi Humain !

Gander fronça les sourcils, la mine perplexe, soucieuse, très inquiète même !

- Nous envoyer, seuls, c'est une hérésie, Alguérande ! Les ordres du général Hurmonde n'ont aucun sens stratégique, que nous tombions miraculeusement sur Syrance Mulgrauth qui échappe à toutes les traques depuis quatre décennies ! A mon échelle d'immortalité, mon cœur d'énergie, il suffirait d'attendre juste encore un peu et elle…

- Le public a toujours aimé les grands procès ! grinça Alguérande. Mulgrauth doit être amenée devant ses juges, chargée de chaînes ! Elle a déserté la Flotte, tous ses membres attendent sa condamnation et plus vraisemblablement son exécution au bout du processus ! Nous sommes le bras pour l'arrêter, un autre accomplira la sentence. Il faut une fin aux mythes, les pires. Mon père a vécu cela, à l'époque, quand c'était lui le traqué ! L'Histoire est un éternel recommencement, cela a toujours été et se poursuivra inlassablement !

- Tu parles d'or, Algie, surtout sur la fin.

Le jeune homme eut un petit gloussement.

- Je ne fais que répéter les paroles de mon père. Et j'imagine qu'Alveyron les reprendra un jour à son compte. Voilà donc, en un autre cliché, le cycle de la vie !

- La réalité, simplement, rectifia Gander. C'est effectivement là votre cycle d'êtres vivants. J'ai l'éternité, mais je vous envie, car sans perspective de mort, vous ne vivriez pas aussi intensément !

- Tu te mets toi aussi aux images, sourit le jeune homme. Ce sont bel et bien nos cœurs qui s'expriment ainsi, dans les vérités. Et nous avons une mission à remplir ! Je vais passer mon uniforme et je te rejoins sur la passerelle !

- Je t'attends, colonel !

Gander ayant quitté l'appartement, Alguérande se changea, déposant ensuite Truffy endormi sur son lit, avant d'aller prendre son service pour une nouvelle journée dans la mer d'étoiles.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Avec un infini plaisir, le colonel de l'_Indomptable_ avait retrouvé celui du _Karyu_.

- Toujours prêt à rempiler, Warius ?

- Et je n'attends même plus qu'on me rappelle, je propose mes services et ceux de mon cuirassé ! Nouvel équipage, mais il maîtrise bien son sujet et le double flux du canon de St-Elme n'a aucun secret pour eux. Végétale ou pas, la _Mandragore_ de Mulgrauth aura à y faire face et à en supporter le souffle ! Au fait, c'est quoi un cuirassé végétal ? Ma République a bien peu d'infos à ce sujet, ta renégate n'ayant jamais risqué ses troupes dans nos frontières.

- Ce n'est pas ma renégate, protesta Alguérande avec une relative bonne humeur. Mais c'est vrai que cette appellation lui colle à la peau depuis toujours ! Alors, tu es là de façon préventive plutôt, afin que Mulgrauth ne franchisse toujours pas les frontières de ta République ?

- En effet, approuva Warius Zéro. Quant à ce cuirassé végétal, cela n'a rien de naturel, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve. Syrance Mulgrauth est réapparue avec. J'imagine qu'elle s'est offert, volontairement ou non, un petit périple surnaturel et qu'elle en est revenue avec un pote !

- Plus qu'un pote, releva le colonel de la Flotte Indépendante. Cette _Mandragore_ est une monstruosité à elle seule !

- Mulgrauth, Mandragore, monstruosité. Beaucoup de « m » dans cette histoire, rit franchement Alguérande.

- Tu seras moins détendu face à cette femme, grommela Warius. Elle a près du double de ton âge, mais elle n'est nullement à sous-estimer !

- Je la considère aussi dangereuse que l'était le Fantôme commandant le _Mégalodon _! assura le jeune homme. Elle est même plus redoutable au vu de son expérience !

Warius esquissa un sourire.

- Tu me rassures, même si tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu sur ce cuirassé végétal ! remarqua le vétéran.

- Polymorphe, s'auto-régénérant, phagocyte aussi. Beaucoup de qualificatifs pour désigner la _Mandragore _! fit sombrement le jeune colonel de l'_Indomptable_. De trop nombreux de ses adversaires n'ont jamais été en état de faire leur rapport après leur rencontre avec ce cuirassé !

- Tout comme avec le Fantôme, pour un temps plus récent. Il avait disparu, on a murmuré son retour, et là depuis un an il se terre ! Je ne comprends rien à ce type, même s'il ne m'est pas désigné comme ennemi ! grinça Warius.

- Et il y a l'arme étrange de la _Mandragore_, poursuivit Alguérande, imperturbable. Une onde sonore qui pourrait détruire les esprits !

Warius fronça les sourcils.

- Mais aucun son ne se propage dans l'espace !

Alguérande inclina positivement la tête.

- Je ne l'ignore pas non plus… Légende galactopolaine ou non, il faudra en tenir compte.

Le jeune homme sourit.

- Alors, Warius, prêt à troquer un Pirate borgne et balafré pour un Militaire balafré pour un vol de concert de quelques temps ? s'enquit-il.

- Ce sont mes ordres ! J'ai plaisir à t'accompagner, Algie.

- Oui, un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal. Mais avant tout, je ferai en sorte que la Renégate n'approche pas des frontières de ta République, Warius ! promit Alguérande. Toi et moi, seuls, en première ligne, cela ressemble furieusement à un rôle d'appât !

- Ça te gêne ? glissa le colonel du _Karyu_.

- Disons que je préfère savoir où je mets les pieds, ou les raisons pour lesquelles on m'envoie à la boucherie… Mais, tout comme toi, je suis les ordres !

Plus vif que l'ordonnance assistant le colonel de l'_Indomptable_, Warius alla prendre la théière pour remplir à nouveau leurs tasses transparents

- Nos hiérarchies respectives jouent assez avec nos pieds, je l'ai parfaitement compris moi aussi ! Mais, comme tu le sais aussi parfaitement, je ne suis pas tombé de la dernière pluie ! Ces non-dits, ces secrets, ce jeu même, tu les apprécies, et pas qu'un peu !

- Normal, j'ai un esprit tordu, comme tous ceux de ma lignée ! Pourquoi est-ce que cela semble tant te préoccuper, Warius ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'arrêter dans mes initiatives comme tu l'as fait jadis pour mon père ?

- Je suis capable de tout, pour mes amis. Et je refuserai toujours de les voir courir à la mort, pour leurs convictions, soit, mais pas pour une fin gratuite et inéluctable, je ne serai jamais parjure à cette décision de mon cœur !

- En ce cas, ne me colle pas trop aux basques…

- J'avais bien compris, tu as aussi ton propre combat, tes propres déterminations… Je suis incapable de les deviner, mais même moi elles m'effrayent ! Qu'as-tu donc en tête, toi qui es issu de la lumière et de la bonté ?

Alguérande jeta un regard froid à Warius.

- Etre gentil et tolérant ne m'aidera pas. Je dois au contraire me blinder le cœur et aller au bout de mes intentions ! Je crains que tu n'en sois le spectateur impuissant, Warius…

- Mais, que… hoqueta le colonel de la République Indépendante.

- Appel interne, signala Toshiro depuis sa colonne d'Ordinateur Principal du cuirassé de la Flotte terrestre. Gander l'a repéré !

- Qui ? fit Warius.

- Le _Mégalodon_ d'Anténor ! rugit Alguérande. Etat d'Alerte 10, branle-bas de combat. On va atomiser Anténor Kordal !

Et le jeune homme quitta précipitamment sa salle de réunion pour se rendre sur la passerelle.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Uniquement spectateur, Warius avait pris place dans un siège libre sur la passerelle de l'_Indomptable_.

Quant au _Mégalodon_, il était apparu devant le cuirassé Militaire, ayant contourné une lune de glace.

- Pourquoi cette hargne à vouloir cet engagement ? interrogea le colonel de la République Indépendante. Voilà un an que ce Fantôme se tient plutôt à carreau, je serais d'ailleurs curieux de savoir de quoi il a subsisté !

- Ça c'est franchement le cadet de mes soucis, grogna Alguérande. Anténor Kodal est un Pirate et dès lors il est sur la liste d'objectifs de tous les commandants de bord, qu'il s'agisse ou non de leur mission principale !

- J'ai étudié ton _Indomptable_, Algie, poursuivit Warius. Il est bien meilleur que ton défunt _Pharaon_, plus puissant, à tous points de vue. Il te faudra bien cela pour être à la hauteur de ce cuirassé Voilier et avoir une bonne chance de le surpasser.

- Et c'est bien mon intention, sourit le jeune homme.

- Cet acharnement, commenta encore le colonel du _Karyu_. Tu en as vraiment fait une affaire personnelle, Algie. Je le comprends, au vu de ce qui t'est arrivé, mais c'est rarement une bonne chose ce genre de réaction épidermique ! Je ne peux que t'enjoindre à la plus extrême prudence. Bien qu'après toutes ces années, tu n'aies nul besoin de mes conseils !

- En effet, Warius. Je n'ai aucune remarque à entendre avant de mettre la pâtée à mon frère aîné !

- Ton frère ! s'affola Warius. Cet Anténor est apparenté à votre famille ? !

* * *

N'ayant plus qu'un équipage réduit au minimum à son bord, Anténor avait profité d'un arrêt sur une planète contrôlée par des robots pour acquérir une araignée mécanique, de la taille d'un taureau, pour superviser son cuirassé, les terminaisons de ses pattes et de ses mandibules pouvant se connecter à toutes les consoles selon le besoin.

- Oui, Arachnoïde, j'ai vu ! Difficile d'échapper au scan de l'_Indomptable _! Pourtant, il est bien le dernier des cuirassés sur lequel j'aurais voulu tomber, ragea le jeune homme borgne et balafré à la chevelure fauve. Le hasard fait bien mal les choses… Mais je n'ai jamais reculé devant un combat. Toutes les pièces en batterie et feu à volonté !

Un long moment, l'_Indomptable_ et le _Mégalodon_ avaient multipliés les évolutions, se canardant sans pitié, recevant chacun des tirs endommageant les boucliers puis les coques.

* * *

En retrait, son pavillon Indépendant le rendant d'autant plus neutre, le _Karyu_ demeurait à soigneuse distance de l'affrontement.

Tout en jetant ses ordres, Alguérande gardait un œil sur le listing des dégâts, ceux de son cuirassé ainsi que celui de son adversaire.

Relevant légèrement la tête, il capta le regard et l'expression de Warius : à la fois admiratif mais perplexe aussi !

- Je t'expliquerai, siffla le jeune homme. Toshiro, renforce l'intensité de notre bouclier de proue, je vais utiliser le canon à ondes pour lui porter un coup déterminant !

- C'est quoi, cette arme ?

- Tu vas vite voir et comprendre, Warius.

Sa proue tournée vers le _Mégalodon_, le bouclier des coques contenant les tirs directs de ce dernier, le cuirassé Militaire apprêta sa frappe alors qu'une sorte de dôme avait surgi.

Il n'y eut pas de tir à proprement parler, juste une sorte de tremblement de l'espace, comme si un flux invisible le distordait, heurtant ensuite l'éperon du _Mégalodon_.

Warius ouvrit des yeux ronds alors que les coques s'écrasaient sur elles-mêmes, se déchiraient.

- Ces ondes broient la matière, comprit-il. Redoutable !

- Rechargez, avait ordonné Alguérande dans un rugissement sauvage.

A nouveau dans la ligne de mire de l'_Indomptable_, le cuirassé Voilier disparut soudain, ayant opéré un saut pour se mettre en sécurité, en un signe indiscutable de défaite !

- Tant pis, je l'aurai la prochaine fois, se contenta de commenter Alguérande. A présent, occupons-nous de notre Renégate. Nous nous mettons également en sécurité, dans le sillage de cette comète, le temps de faire le point. Toshiro, établis-moi un rapport complet !

- A tes ordres, fit l'Ordinateur Principal du cuirassé de la Flotte terrestre.

* * *

Sur sa position de repli, le _Mégalodon_ entendait panser ses blessures béantes, mais un nouveau cuirassé sortit d'un saut spatio-temporel à seulement quelques milliers de galactokilomètres.

- L'_Arcadia _! rugit Anténor.

- Il va nous achever, ajouta Arachnoïde.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Après avoir laissé le colonel de l'_Indomptable_ faire le point avec son Ordinateur Central, Warius avait quitté son siège pour s'approcher de lui.

- Tu le pistes, Toshy ? poursuivit encore Alguérande.

- Oui, j'ai accroché son signal juste avant qu'il n'opère son saut, j'ai pu en fonction de l'énergie dégagée et des réactions de ses systèmes internes localiser son point de sortie. Je vais t'y emmener.

- Ce _Mégalodon_ ne supportera pas un second assaut, remarqua Warius.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je le poursuis et que les faisceaux analyseurs de Toshiro ne l'ont pas lâché de tout le combat ? ironisa le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve.

- Tu veux vraiment sa peau… Et pourquoi est-ce que le fait qu'il soit ton frère t'a échappé tout à l'heure ?

- Parce qu'Anténor Kodal est le premier enfant que mon semeur de père ait laissé dans son sillage, aboya Alguérande.

- Et tu as réellement l'intention d'exploser le cuirassé de ton aîné ?

- Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua sèchement le jeune homme. Il l'a bien fait avec mon _Pharaon _!

- Je sais que ce sont les aléas des combats, j'étais Militaire avant même ta venue au monde ! Mais s'il s'agit vraiment de ton grand frère…

Alguérande eut un désinvolte haussement des épaules.

- Ce n'est pas parce que lui et moi avons les mêmes parents que je vais me retenir, conclut-il. Et maintenant, va te rasseoir, s'il te plaît, Warius, le second round est tout proche !

Comprenant qu'Alguérande n'était pas en dispositions d'être raisonné, Warius préféra obéir sans plus rien dire.

* * *

Alors qu'Arachnoïde connectée aux systèmes de secours était occupée à rassembler tout ce que le _Mégalodon_ à la proue compressée pouvait encore donner contre son nouvel adversaire, Anténor continua d'observer sur son écran géant la silhouette élancée du cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour passer à l'attaque ? Je ne vais pas dire que je vais succomber à tes premiers coups, mais je suis hors d'état de t'opposer une résistance digne de ce nom ! Il n'est que temps que tout se termine, et à la Pirate, car pour avoir longuement réfléchi à ton offre, je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais rentrer de quelconque façon dans ton cadre familial ! ».

La colonne de Toshiro cliqueta.

- Le _Mégalodon_ s'apprête à supporter notre attaque, informa-t-il. Il a plutôt du mérite vu l'état dans lequel l'_Indomptable_ l'a mis ! Tes deux gamins sont à égalité à présent. Il y a deux ans, Anténor écrasait le _Pharaon_. Aujourd'hui Alguérande a rendu la pareille en laminant le _Mégalodon _!

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, grommela Albator. Si j'avais su, ces deux-là n'auraient jamais eu à s'affronter, tout simplement !

Le grand Pirate balafré eut un soupir.

- Algie ne s'est pas retenu, pourtant là il savait parfaitement à qui il avait affaire ! On dirait que mon garçon indulgent s'est mué en bête de guerre !

- Ce sont souvent les plus pacifiques qui font les meilleurs guerriers quand ils se lâchent, glissa Clio.

- Dans ce cas, encore heureux que Pouchy se bride soigneusement et se contente de la défense passive ! grinça Albator. Toshiro, on y va, droit sur le _Mégalodon_, ajouta-t-il en faisant tourner la grande barre en bois.

* * *

Alguérande fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi est-ce que l'_Arcadia_ escorte le _Mégalodon_ au lieu d'avoir achevé mon travail ? siffla-t-il.

- Ton père ne fera jamais du mal à un de ses enfants, releva Warius depuis son siège.

- L'inverse n'est pas vrai, Anténor l'a prouvé.

- Et toi aussi !

- Laisse-moi faire mon boulot ! gronda Alguérande. Toshiro, tu as établi ma communication avec l'_Arcadia _?

- Ton père est en ligne.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, papa ? vitupéra le jeune homme. Le _Mégalodon_ est ma proie et j'ai à m'assurer de la personne de son capitaine ! Dégage de là et laisse-moi finir ce que j'ai entrepris !

- Je ne peux pas te permettre d'assassiner ton frère ! protesta avec violence Albator.

- Parce qu'il s'est gêné dans ses plans meurtriers par le passé ? ! Pousse-toi, sinon tu subiras les dégâts collatéraux de mes tirs.

- Je ne bougerai pas, assura encore Albator.

- Tant pis, je t'aurai prévenu.

Alguérande serra les poings.

- Mon Toshiro, feu sur le _Mégalodon _!

- Ton père s'interposera si tu fais ça, prévint l'Ordinateur Central

- Je l'ai averti, laissa froidement tomber Alguérande. Feu, j'ai dit !

Les canons de l'_Indomptable_ crachèrent à nouveau leurs tirs dévastateurs sur le _Mégalodon_.

Et sans surprise, Alguérande vit l'_Arcadia_ manœuvrer à vitesse hallucinante pour se glisser entre les deux protagonistes. L'_Arcadia_ se prit de plein fouet les salves de l'_Indomptable_.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

- Tu m'as tiré dessus, Algie. Tu as complètement pété les plombs !

- Il ne fallait pas te mettre entre ma cible et moi, rétorqua sèchement le jeune homme. Ton bouclier extérieur a arrêté tous mes tirs, tes coques n'ont même pas surchauffé. Tu as encore de la chance que je ne te fasse pas arrêter !

- Et emprisonner aussi, tant que tu y es ? grinça son père.

- Si tu t'étais entêté plus longtemps, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé le choix. Je suis un Militaire, j'ai une mission à remplir, je te le rappelle !

- Et toi, tu m'as donné ta parole que tu n'allais pas exécuter ton aîné, sinon jamais je ne t'aurais laissé approcher !

- Inutile de le répéter, j'ai compris que tu te battrais bec et ongle pour lui, contre moi, marmonna Alguérande. Et tu dois déjà être rassuré : Anténor est toujours en vie, et soigneusement menotté, son équipage pour l'instant encore tenu en respect sur le _Mégalodon_.

- Mais quelles sont ensuite tes intentions ? se désola Albator.

- Je respecte les lois, les procédures vont donc suivre leur cours. La suite ne dépend plus de moi, je remets Anténor entre les mains de la Justice.

- Tu n'ignores pas qu'il n'a qu'une faible chance de s'en sortir…

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il doit assumer ses crimes, papa, rectifia Alguérande. La perpétuité le guète, c'est le mieux qu'il puisse espérer au lieu de se terrer comme il l'a fait depuis un an et d'être traqué jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier souffle !

- Anténor a toujours su qu'il aurait à répondre de ses actes, si on l'arrêtait, soupira Albator. Mais pas à être stoppé dans ses entreprises par sa propre famille !

- Il n'avait qu'à commencer le premier ! Et puis, il ne peut pas se plaindre. Tu lui as presque ouvert les grilles du château d'Heiligenstadt, il n'a jamais répondu à ton offre ! Il ne mérite aucune considération ! Enfin, tu l'as protégé, de moi !

- Tu t'en prenais à un cuirassé plus en état de se défendre ! rugit le grand Pirate balafré. La partie n'était plus égale. Et, que je le veuille ou non, Anténor est mon fils !

Alguérande eut un soupir mais ne dit rien alors que six soldats en tenue complète de commando lui amenaient un capitaine du _Mégalodon_ pieds et poings enchaînés.

- Se faire arraisonner, deux fois, ce n'est pas très malin, Anténor Kodal ! persifla le colonel de l'_Indomptable_.

- La première fois, je ne me souviens pas que tu aies été en état de faire grand-chose par toi-même, rétorqua Anténor, du tac au tac. Et l'autre fois, tu t'es pris une balle dans le cœur. Je n'ai pas à rougir de ma position actuelle, je l'ai méritée. Mais bien que je la rejette, il me faudra accepter la sentence de votre Justice pour petits délinquants ! Je suis un criminel d'une autre trempe, je ne mériterai jamais vos palabres et la condamnation proclamée par un juge bedonnant et fonctionnalisé !

- Tu pourrais être surpris, gloussa Alguérande. Tu n'aurais néanmoins pas à attendre bien longtemps. La procédure express en aura vite fini avec toi. D'ici à ce qu'on t'exhibe dans un tribunal, tu peux retourner croupir dans mes geôles !

Alors qu'on le ramenait vers la sortie de la salle, pour le conduire au secteur de détention du cuirassé Militaire, Anténor se retourna soudain.

- Si c'était pour m'envoyer à une mort certaine, pourquoi m'avoir fait parvenir un message pour me fixer rendez-vous ?

Alguérande ne répondit pas, les portes se refermant enfin derrière son aîné.

Albator et Warius – qui jusque-là était demeuré un observateur silencieux - se tournèrent vers le jeune homme au visage toujours détaché, indifférent.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? firent-ils en chœur.

- Parce que je voulais me le faire, ne laisser ce plaisir à personne d'autre, rugit alors Alguérande en trahissant enfin un sentiment.

- Tu es devenu bien dur, commenta encore son père.

- J'ai eu de bons exemples. Et Anténor est ce que j'aurais pu devenir. Je ne suis pas mécontent de ne pas être à sa place !

Albator grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible entre ses dents, serrant les poings.

- Et tu peux compter sur moi pour ne pas permettre qu'Anténor soit condamné et que sa vie soit irrémédiablement brisée.

- Toujours les grands mots avec toi. Anténor a creusé sa propre tombe, un point c'est tout !

- Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je vais le laisser tomber alors que je viens de le retrouver ! aboya encore Albator, toute combativité retrouvée !

- Et que vas-tu faire ? Tu vas le faire évader de ma cellule ? ! railla Alguérande.

- Je rentre à Heiligenstadt et je lui trouve les meilleurs avocats. Et toi, tes intentions, colonel Waldenheim ?

- J'ai encore une Renégate à alpaguer et à faire juger !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? Tu devais rester un bon moment encore au château ! continua de ronchonner Alguérande, une fois au calme, relatif, de ses appartements privés, face à l'orage qu'était son père.

- Pouchy m'a dit que je devais te rejoindre au plus vite ! répondit Albator, lui au contraire tout son calme apparent retrouvé.

- Depuis quand tu écoutes notre paisible Pouchy sur une question Militaire et de combat ?

- Il faut bien que ce gosse garde la tête froide quand deux de ses grands frères s'entretuent !

Alguérande leva les bras en signe d'agacement.

- Mais par les Dieux, tu vas arrêter de rabâcher les mêmes inepties ? ! Anténor est toujours en vie !

- Tu l'as pourtant condamné de façon bien plus directe que si tu l'avais amené devant un peloton d'exécution dont tu aurais été le seul à tirer pour lui loger une balle dans la nuque ! jeta avec une rage froide le grand Pirate balafré.

- Il jouera sa chance, c'est aussi simple que ça, c'est la vie, rétorqua Alguérande. Il a bien cherché ce qui lui arrive aujourd'hui. Comment peux-tu prendre sa défense, tout lui donner alors qu'il n'a toujours pas émis le moindre sentiment, positif et même négatif, envers toi ou la famille ? Anténor est…

- Anténor n'a pas eu ta chance. Il n'a pas su s'en sortir des séquelles de son dressage par les maîtres d'armes de ses parents. Elle arrive peut-être tard, trop tard, mais il mérite une seconde chance.

- Oui, tu as eu les mots justes, papa, soupira Alguérande en se calmant soudain. Il est « trop tard ». Par essence, un Pirate ne peut pas s'en sortir – sauf peut-être s'il fut un Militaire avant, pour les autres, il n'y a que la mort au bout du chemin. Anténor n'a eu ni toi ni Khell pour préserver son innocence. Maintenant, il faut le laisser partir. Tu n'empêcheras rien, papa !

Albator vida d'un trait son verre de red bourbon, le remplissant à nouveau, trop fébrilement, le faisant déborder de quelques gouttes sur le plateau de marbre gris de la haute table ronde.

- Je suis mêlé au plus près à cette histoire. J'imagine que vu la tournure juridique des événements, je n'aurai plus à encaisser les tirs de ton _Indomptable_. Mais j'ai déjà pris des dispositions avant de venir attendre ici que tu aies fini ton service sur la passerelle.

- Ah oui, la cohorte d'avocats de haut vol pour le défendre, sourit le jeune homme.

- Je peux t'assurer que je suivrai ce procès de très près, gronda Albator. Ça va être long, épique, et plutôt médiatisé au vu de la personnalité du Fantôme. Et même si ce n'est pas ainsi que je voyais les choses, il sera indéniable pour tous qu'Anténor est de la famille ! A toi aussi, il te faudra faire avec, Alguérande !

- Il y a longtemps que je m'accommode du quotidien, à subir tout ce qu'il m'inflige. Il n'en sera pas différent pour ceux qui m'entourent ! gronda ce dernier.

- Tu as souffert, et d'autres doivent en passer par là ? se désola son père. Je pensais pourtant avoir apaisé tous tes démons, durant toutes ces années, au cours de ces épreuves que nous avons partagées… Pourquoi est-ce que je te découvre aussi furieux et impitoyable, sans aucun signe avant-coureur ? A moins qu'une nouvelle monstruosité ne soit en train de s'en prendre à toi ? Tu vas bien, Algie ?

- Tu me fais rire, je ne peux pas être sous une néfaste influence à chaque fois que je pète une durite, ce serait d'un lassant ! Je t'assure que je n'ai jamais eu l'esprit aussi clair ! Avoir battu à plates coutures quelqu'un de quasi invincible au combat comme le Fantôme en témoigne assez ! Ou alors il s'est complètement ramolli !

Alguérande haussa les épaules.

- De toute façon, ça ne me concerne plus. Et je ne peux pas te garder plus longtemps à bord, papa. Ma poursuite de Syrance Mulgrauth ne souffre plus aucun retard. D'ailleurs, il semble que nous n'ayons plus aucune importance, puisque tu as Anténor pour te remettre à surchauffer comme une couveuse et tenter de le mettre en sécurité sous une de tes ailes. Enfin, je comprends Alhannis, son réflexe premier de jalousie. Un frère déboule et plus rien ni personne d'autre ne compte ! Un de ces jours, il faudra nous faire le listing des enfants que tu as semés au gré de tes pérégrinations, ça nous simplifierait la vie à tous !

- Là, Alguérande, tu es particulièrement irrespectueux, injurieux même ! gronda Albator. Tu as beau être mon enfant le plus chéri – ce qu'Alhannis, Alcéllya et Pouchy savent depuis longtemps tout en ayant eu le courage et la décence de ne pas m'en faire le reproche, tout comme à toi – je ne te permets pas ces propos !

- Je dis ce que je veux, j'ai une mission à remplir. Je ne te retiens pas, papa ! Et vas donc te frotter à Anténor, je serai très curieux d'apprendre comment tu auras été reçu !

- Au moins, lui ne sera pas armé pour m'ouvrir le ventre, jeta Albator en quittant les lieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son spacewolf quittait l'_Indomptable_ pour le ramener à l'_Arcadia_ qui se désolidarisa du cuirassé Militaire pour poursuivre sa route de son côté.

Et à présent, la distance n'était plus uniquement ce qui séparait Alguérande et son père.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Joal Hurmonde secoua négativement la tête.

- Je sais que tu es revenu en extrême urgence, mais tu ne pourras rien pour Anténor Kodal… Au fait, pourquoi personne ne m'a révélé ce lien de parenté ? ! Je devrais te faire arrêter !

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, grogna Albator.

Le général de la Flotte terrestre ne décolérait pas.

- En certaines occasions, je ne m'exprime pas en ami mais en rapport à ma fonction ! rugit-il. D'ailleurs, je remarque que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de revêtir une tenue civile. Ton passage ici en a indisposé plus d'un !

- Pas mon affaire, siffla le grand Pirate balafré.

- Quelle famille ! ne put s'empêcher de soupirer Joal Hurmonde. Les univers seraient bien plus tranquilles sans vous tous ! Dès lors, je ne suis absolument pas surpris de ce que tu viens de m'annoncer !

- Vous avez laissé son masque d'argent à Anténor, je l'ai vu sur les films des caméras de sécurité de sa cellule au Centre Pénitentiaire en Zone Préventive. Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que je ne voulais pas le savoir, avoua le général de la Flotte. C'était une évidence, quand sa photo a été enregistrée dans notre système, même avec ce masque d'argent ! D'ailleurs, pour les plus durs à la détente, il se suffisait de se souvenir des images quand Alguérande a quitté l'_Indomptable_ pour devenir le Souverain Suprême avec ce même masque sur le visage ! A quatre années d'intervalle, deux frères si physiquement identiques, c'est à la fois un cadeau et une malédiction, ça les lie au plus près qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

- Inutile de te perdre en formulation stéréotypée, ils ne le veulent pas, c'est une évidence !

Albator eut un tressaillement, réalisant s'être lui-même égaré en palabres, revenant à l'une des premières phrases prononcée par son ami galonné !

- Comment cela « je ne pourrai rien » ? ! Je ne suis là qu'en ce but !

- J'imagine aussi sans mal que l'_Arcadia_ a été mis à mal par ta folle cavalcade galactique, non ?

- Un des réacteurs a explosé, d'autres systèmes internes aussi à la salle des machines. Je suis bloqué ici pour un moment ! Mais je devais revenir sur Terre sans une seconde de perdue ! Et tu oses m'envoyer à la face que ce fut en vain ?

- Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un, Albator.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

- Et moi je ne demande pas ton avis. J'ai à te présenter l'avocate commise d'office à Anténor Kodal.

* * *

Du haut de ses cent quarante centimètres, Ouchu Sorkaloze ne se laissait démonter par rien ni personne et quelle que soit la salle de tribunal, on la redoutait !

Véritable fashion victim, elle avait empli son dressing de vêtements sur mesure et ne sortait jamais de chez elle sans avoir soigneusement veillé à être assortie de ses boucles de chaussures à la légendaire barrette retenant ses boucles blondes.

- Général Hurmonde, capitaine Ilian Waldenheim.

Albator se sentit une réplique cinglante sur le bout des lèvres mais il se retint : pour ne pas braquer l'avocate, pour ne pas aggraver le cas d'Anténor et pour ne pas passer d'entrée pour un imbuvable interlocuteur !

- Me Sorkaloze, fut tout ce qu'il dit en se levant poliment pour la saluer.

Mais la nature reprenant le dessus, il pivota assez brusquement vers le général de la Flotte terrestre.

- Joal, tu peux m'expliquer ? Je suis prêt à engager et payer les meilleurs du Barreau Germanique et même du continent ! Pourquoi une avocate commise d'office, sans vouloir vous offenser, Maître.

- Je comprends. Je vous permets de vous exprimer.

- Trop aimable ! Joal, pourquoi ? répéta le grand Pirate balafré.

Du menton, debout lui aussi par respect pour la nouvelle venue, Joal Hurmonde se contenta de désigner cette dernière.

- Expliquez-lui, Me Sorkaloze.

Ouchu se planta devant Albator, levant la tête vers celui qui la dominait de près d'un demi mètre.

- J'agis pour mon client, et à ses requêtes également. Et donc je ferai usage de tous mes talents pour lui. Et, pour votre interrogation, ledit client a refusé toute autre défense que la mienne !

- C'est un idiot ! Je désirerais le rencontrer pour…

Joal Hurmonde se rassit, continuant de se drapant dans les étoiles de son uniforme.

- Anténor Kodal alias le Fantôme a exigé d'être jugé selon les Le Code des Pirates de ce 32ème siècle. Procès express, d'une semaine, sentence quelle qu'elle soit exécutable immédiatement, et annulable s'il cela ne pouvait être appliqué ! Je t'avouerai que je n'ai rien compris ! Même si Kodal a une petite chance d'écoper de la perpétuité, ce qui serait le moindre mal pour lui !

- Jamais ! Quant au Code Pirate, je n'en ai pas oublié une seule des lois ! Et je sauverai Anténor, même s'il ne le veut pas ! jeta Albator en quittant le bureau du général des Flottes terrestre.

Ouchu Sorkaloze esquissa un sourire.

- Egal à lui-même, cet Albator, commenta-t-elle. Il ne lâchera rien. Je n'ai eu que trente-six heures pour télécharger le dossier de cet Anténor Kodal, mais je le maîtrise… Tout est donc lié, cela va donc me compliquer la vie ! Mais j'irai au bout de cette affaire, même si je dois me mettre à dos tous les balafrés de la lignée Waldenheim. Autre chose que j'aie à savoir, Joal ?

- Le colonel Waldenheim est lui aussi en arrivée. Mais cela ne doit pas s'ébruiter.

- A tes ordres, général !

Joal sourit, se pencha pour approcher ses lèvres du dos de la main de l'avocate.

- Je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver. Mais les circonstances… Je te verrai après le verdict, je ne voudrais pas altérer la procédure, par nos liens passés. A bientôt, Ouchu.

- A très bientôt, Joal.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

- Ce n'est pas possible ce que vous me faites faire dans cette famille ! gronda Joal Hurmonde en réintégrant sa villa de campagne pour le week-end.

- J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Je vous suis d'autant plus reconnaissant de votre aide, à des niveaux où je n'ai aucune influence.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour nous deux que cela ne s'ébruite jamais, continua de grommeler Joal en prenant place dans la véranda climatisée. Au moins, Alguérande, votre père ne risque pas de vous trouver ici !

- Pour cela, il faudrait qu'il me cherche, ironisa le jeune homme. Je pense qu'il ne me porte guère dans son cœur en ce moment !

- On peut dire que vous avez fait fort, remarqua Joal. Albator est persuadé que vous voulez la peau du Fantôme.

- J'ai agi, en paroles et en actes, pour qu'il le croie. Il n'a pas marché, il a couru !

- Vous pouvez être particulièrement convainquant quand vous vous y mettez, continua de ronchonner le maître des lieux. Mais, pourquoi ? Vous avez toujours réussi au mieux en œuvrant main dans la main ! Pourquoi mettre votre père hors du coup ? Ça vous complique singulièrement la tâche, Alguérande. Et elle n'est déjà pas simple !

- Il s'agit pourtant d'un plan on ne peut plus linéaire, remarqua le jeune homme en buvant son thé glacé. Je devais appâter Anténor, m'assurer de sa personne et l'amener devant ses juges !

- Et, pourquoi agir de façon si tordue ? Bien que je reconnaisse là un sacré travers familial !

- Tout devait paraître naturel, pour Anténor au premier lieu ! Il a effectivement l'orgueil de la lignée et il n'aurait pas supporté une aide directe pour faire table rase de son passé et enfin lui donner un avenir sans qu'il regarde sans cesse par-dessus son épaule en redoutant un chasseur de prime ou un émissaire d'une Flotte de défense !

- En tout cas, si nos rôles étaient rendus publics, nos carrières seraient finies, maugréa encore Joal.

- Je vous remercie encore plus pour votre appui et me permettre de séjourner chez vous, général.

- Ici, je suis effectivement chez moi, je vous autorise à m'appeler par mon prénom !

Alguérande esquissa enfin un sourire.

- Avouez que vous m'aimez bien, un peu, Joal ?

- Depuis longtemps, et vous le savez pertinemment sinon vous ne m'auriez jamais mêlé à vos manigances, jeune homme ! lança Joal en se levant pour prendre un appel parvenu sur son téléphone.

* * *

Dans l'attente de son jugement expéditif, Anténor disposait d'une cellule dans la Zone Préventive du Pénitencier d'Heiligenstadt, la seule forteresse ancestrale à rivaliser avec le château des Waldenheim, lui faisant face sur une autre colline.

Prisonnier de marque, il était isolé dans un couloir, faisait ses promenades seul et n'ayant de contact qu'avec sa minuscule et talentueuse avocate.

Aussi, sous son masque d'argent qu'on lui avait laissé, il haussa le sourcil gauche en signe de surprise quand il découvrit le visiteur qui l'attendait au Parloir.

- Capitaine Albator…

- Je suis ton père, aujourd'hui plus que jamais ! Ne pouvons-nous pas avoir des rapports presque normaux, au moins entre ces murs ?

- Je ne suis pas doué pour le bonheur, c'est quelque chose que je ne connais pas.

- Tu en as peur, n'est-ce pas ? jeta soudain le grand brun balafré.

- Oui, bien sûr ! siffla Anténor en serrant les poings, faisant cliqueter les menottes à ses poignets. Je suis un guerrier, j'aurais même pu être le Souverain Absolu des Pirates. Les grands et bons sentiments ne sont pas pour les êtres comme moi !

- Je me suis égaré, j'ai commis des atrocités - on a même séparé mon âme de mon corps en représailles ! – mais j'ai eu ma seconde chance, j'ai mon foyer, ma famille, des enfants, et plus que je ne le croyais à l'origine !

- Tu étais un Militaire, issu de la haute aristocratie de ce pays. Moi, je suis juste un spermato qui a eu de la chance ou de la malchance… Et je vais écoper de la perpétuité, au mieux !

- On t'a commis une avocate, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, rugit encore Albator. Et si perpétuité il devait y avoir, et je vois mal comment tu pourrais y échapper, je ferai en sorte qu'elle te soit la moins mauvaise possible.

- Trop aimable. Je ne demande rien. Je n'accepterai rien ! Qu'on se le tienne pour dit une bonne fois pour toutes ! Maintenant, pour autant que je puisse en avoir le pouvoir ici, laisse-moi ! La solitude m'a toujours bien sied !

- A bientôt, Anténor. Je suis ton papa et je serai là à chaque moment à présent.

- Misère…

A ce mot, sur le seuil du Parloir, Albator se retourna et sourit.

- Oui, tu es bien de la famille, que cela te plaise ou non !

Mais il s'assombrit ensuite une fois dans le couloir des visites.

- Je gagne un fils, mais je crains d'en avoir perdu un autre… Que les destins de ces garçons semés à mon corps défendant sont bien cruels, et qu'ils me soient arrachés !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Au repas du soir, ayant un convive pour une des rares fois de sa vie depuis son veuvage, Joal fit le point avec ce dernier.

- Votre père m'a appelé tout à l'heure, Alguérande. Il est allé voir Anténor… et il s'est fait jeter !

- Quelle surprise !

- Là, vous êtes cynique. Ça ne vous va pas, jeune homme. Vous êtes un cœur tendre et pur.

- Ce sont les termes de mon père, il est guimauve au possible, il ne changera jamais au fond !

- Et bien sûr il s'agit d'un trait héréditaire, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Joal Hurmonde.

- Je ne suis plus un ersatz de Pouchy depuis bien longtemps, depuis que j'ai reçu mes premiers galons ! Général, vous n'auriez jamais toléré un bleuet sur la passerelle d'un de vos cuirassés !

- Je suis général, il était impossible de mettre un cœur tendre sur un cuirassé. Et malgré cette lumière, ce chromosome doré, vous êtes le guerrier de cette génération. Quoique vous soyez deux à présent, toute l'essence de votre père et ceux qui l'ont précédé en vous.

Les plats représentés aux deux dîneurs, ils se resservirent avant de poursuivre de bon appétit.

- Pouchy ne risque-t-il pas de vous trahir, Alguérande ? Il a prévenu votre père qui a déboulé en catastrophe pour le protéger des tirs de l'_Indomptable_. Là, il doit continuer de lire dans vos pensées… C'est un risque non négligeable, non ? Je suis même surpris que vous l'ayez pris, Algie !

- Vous venez de donner la réponse, Joal. Pouchy peut voir au fond de nos cœurs.

- En ce cas, pourquoi avoir envoyé votre père, si Pouchy savait que vous ne l'achèverez jamais ? !

- J'ai un peu soudoyé mon petit frère… Mais il continue de me tenir à l'œil depuis son Sanctuaire de Terra IV ! Lui aussi ne me laissera pas faire du mal à Anténor… Bien qu'en dépit de ce que je tente, il peut être condamné à la perpétuité alors que je ne veux que le pire pour lui : la mort !

Alguérande sauça son assiette avec un bout de pain, Joal fit de même, avant qu'on ne les débarrasse pour servir les fruits et le dessert.

Joal fronça les sourcils.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre option ? J'ai retourné ce problème dans ma tête, encore et encore ! Le Fantôme mérite la seule exécution, il n'y a pas d'autre issue… Pourquoi y tenez-vous tant ?

Alguérande prit ses couverts pour peler et découper sa poire.

- Le Code Pirate, Joal ! Pourquoi autrement l'aurais-je invoqué ? Il y a la vie d'Anténor dedans !

- « Une sentence applicable immédiatement, mais annulable si elle ne peut être exécutée ». J'ai bien compris, Alguérande ?

- Oui, tout est là !

- Et quelles sont donc vos intentions, en cas de condamnation à la peine capitale ?

Alguérande rit en vidant son petit verre de vin très sucré.

- Mais, le faire évader, bien évidemment !

Et il se jeta ensuite sur le plateau de fromages en récupérant au passage une belle grappe de raisins.

* * *

Le maître des lieux ayant été se coucher, le personnel s'étant retiré également, Alguérande était allé prendre l'air dans le jardin, l'atmosphère encore lourde et pénible, buvant à petites gorgées son verre de vodka rafraîchi par la glace pilée.

Il passa la main sur son front moite avant de tourner la tête.

- On parlait de toi tout à l'heure, mon Pouch' !

- Je sais. Tu ne m'avais pas dissimulé tes pensées, Algie !

Les deux frères s'étreignirent.

- Un verre, Pouchy ?

- Je ne bois pas, Alguérande. Rien que des jus de fruits ou de légumes !

- Je peux t'en faire !

- Mais tu pourrais réveiller la villa. Et autant cet Hurmonde que toi avez besoin de repos au vu des jours qui s'annoncent. Tu vas bien, Algie ?

- Non… avoua le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve, abattu, épuisé, laissant transparaître toutes les fatigues de son plan et qu'il supportait seul depuis bien des semaines. Et s'il n'y avait qu'Anténor, je pourrais… Mais cette Renégate, elle va mobiliser toutes mes facultés dès que j'en aurai fini ici en secret.

- En quoi t'affole-t-elle ?

- Tu ne le sens pas, mon tendre Pouch' ?

- Si, mais j'ai du mal à y croire… Ce n'est juste pas possible !

- Pourtant, il y a eu des précédents ! Syrance a un chromosome doré parce que celle qui l'a engendrée est une déesse !

Alguérande grimaça.

- Une déesse, je n'avais jamais affronté une telle puissance. Oui, ça va faire mal… Pouchy, s'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit…

- Je veille sur vous tous, depuis toujours, et cela continuera ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Algie.

- Merci, mon Pouch'.

Et Alguérande étreignit interminablement son cadet blond, se nourrissant de sa force et de sa sérénité.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

- Et la Renégate ? jeta Joal, au petit déjeuner.

- Je la rejoindrai, ou l'inverse… Nous sommes connectés… Ça va faire mal. Et je ne veux pas de cette issue pour mon père ou même pour Anténor ! Je dois y aller, mon général. Laissez-moi faire ce combat, le moment venu. C'est moi que vous avez envoyé, en ce seul but, non ?

- Oui, vous aussi me connaissez bien.

Alguérande tartina ses toasts des diverses marmelades présentes sur la table.

- Mais avant tout ? reprit Joal en s'occupant pour sa part de ses œufs et de ses aliments grillés.

- J'ai à assister au procès d'Anténor, en coulisses…

- Je ne peux plus rien vous assurer, ni à Ouchu… Vous n'ignorez plus rien de sa réputation, j'en jurerais, mais vous ne me dites plus rien de vos intentions, et je ne vous demanderai rien.

Alguérande eut un soupir et un rire, à la fois.

- Oh oui que j'ai pris mes décisions ! reprit-il. Pour mon plan, Anténor ne peut qu'être condamné à mort, j'ai tout fait pour ! Et je continuerai !

- De quoi ? ! s'étrangla Joal Hurmonde.

Alguérande eut un sourire éclatant ?

- Oui, et je vais enfoncer le clou ! Mon père va me haïr, mais j'en ai pris le risque il y a des mois de cela…

- Bon courage, jeune homme. Je n'échangerais jamais ma place contre la vôtree !

- Pourquoi ? fit à son tour Alguérande, sincèrement surpris.

- Vous avez un courage que je n'aurai jamais. Si l'enfant de ma femme était venu au monde, j'aurais voulu qu'il vous ressemble… Et je sais à présent pourquoi votre père s'est battu pour un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas, et tous les deux pour Anténor ! Vous êtes tellement exceptionnels, dans votre genre, les Waldenheim, chapeau bas ! jeta Joal en quittant la véranda.

- Merci, murmura Alguérande, seul et avec aussi toutes ses appréhensions du futur immédiat à venir !

* * *

De ses bras, Salmanille entoura son Pirate chéri.

- Algie n'est pas mauvais, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans le lit près de la piscine, Albator se retourna, ayant fugitivement espéré que la couche ne soit pas si vaste, lui permettant de fuir, lui-même simplement et ses angoisses.

- Salma, je ne sais plus… avoua-t-il simplement en serrant contre son cœur la femme de sa vie. Je ne le reconnais pas…

Il tressaillit soudain, l'enlaçant plus fort que jamais.

- Alguérande suit sa voie, simplement.

- Maman a raison, ajouta Pouchy en apparaissant.

- Mais c'est tellement douloureux ! Et ça tue Anténor…

Alhannis sourit soudain, apportant une liqueur digestive à son père.

- Anténor creuse sa place dans la famille. Alguérande l'aide, à sa façon, comme moi je ne le pourrai jamais. Aussi, si moi je ne le peux pas, fais-le, papa ! Alguérande va y arriver, quelle que sa méthode de folie !

- Tu as raison, Alhie… J'aurais dû le comprendre, et aider Algie, au lieu de me braquer contre lui… Mais tout cela est si compliqué » !

- Ça va aller, mon papa, sourit Pouchy.

- Plus ça va, moins je reconnais ma famille, fit alors simplement Albator en les étreignant tous. Je vais essayer de croire en Alguérande, mais j'ai tant de mal !

* * *

Dans son lit, Alguérande sursauta.

- Syrance, je les perçois, ton chromosome doré et le mien… Je devrais être dans la mer d'étoiles, mais ma priorité est pour mon frère… Tu as un chromosome, et c'est parce que elle n'est pas seule… Je me trompe ?

Une mouche géante apparut voleta autour de lui.

- Je suis sa protectrice, Alguérande Waldenheim. Et nous aurons à nous affronter. Mais avant tout, comprends ce qu'est Syrance !

- Oui, elle est issue de toi… C'est à vomir !

- - Moins que des gamins issus d'une lignée promise à la mort, à l'extinction même ! Le jour venu, nous nous battrons. En revanche, j'ai hâte de voir comment tu sauveras ton aîné ! Et selon mes sensations, tu ne le pourras pas !

- Oh que si !

Se réveillant complètement, Alguérande fit face à la Mouche.

- A bientôt, qui que tu sois !

- Je suis Shernolpe.

- A bientôt, et je prendrai mon insecticide ! rugit le jeune homme avant de se retourner et de se rendormir.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Sans surprise, Joal Hurmonde vit une tornade faire irruption dans son bureau.

- Inutile de fulminer à tout va, Albator, c'est la loi !

- C'est quoi cette mascarade ? explosa néanmoins le grand brun balafré. Le Fantôme est certainement le Pirate le plus célèbre des vingt dernières années, son procès devait être public, médiatisé, que tous découvrent enfin son visage !

- Je sais que tu attendais impatiemment ce moment, que la vérité éclate, même si le grand public se fiche éperdument des Waldenheim et que les Pirates ne l'intéresse pas quand il n'en est pas la cible !

- Le Code des Pirates n'a jamais requis le huis clos, poursuivit rageusement Albator en faisant les cent pas devant la table de travail du général de la Flotte terrestre.

- Mais il s'impose de par les actes posés par Anténor Kodal au fil des ans, rétorqua froidement Joal. De nombreux faits concernent directement les Flottes de défense et de multiples détails ne peuvent être développés au vu et au su de tous ! Ajoute à cela que le Fantôme est un prisonnier de marque, il est hors de question de se risquer à le perdre lors des transferts entre le Pénitencier et le Palais de Justice !

- Il n'a plus de bande, continua de pester Albator. Personne ne le fera évader… Je m'y serais d'ailleurs collé le premier !

- Ça, je pouvais m'en douter, ironisa Joal Hurmonde. Ce n'est pas plus mal que tu ne puisses retomber dans des travers criminels !

Albator finit par se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil.

- En ce cas, il faut au moins que je témoigne en sa faveur !

- Que pourrais-tu bien raconter ? s'étonna sincèrement Joal.

- Des circonstances atténuantes, soupira Albator. Anténor a été façonné par les Kodal, il n'a pas eu le choix de sa vie ! Et il était prêt à se sacrifier lui aussi pour devenir le Souverain Suprême et demeurer prisonnier de cette autre dimension ! J'assiège le cabinet de cette Sorkaloze, mais elle ne répond pas à mes appels et son secrétariat refuse de me donner un rendez-vous !

- Comme si tu n'étais pas capable de défoncer le portail de son hôtel particulier, ironisa Joal.

- J'y viendrai, fit sombrement son ami borgne et balafré.

Soudain, Joal Hurmonde ne put retenir un haussement des épaules.

- Arrête donc de te torturer et de ruminer. Kodal écopera de la perpétuité, c'est une évidence, quoi que tu dises ou que tu fasses.

- Je n'ai jamais été un mouton qui attend qu'on le tonde. J'ai tout à faire pour Anténor. C'est mon fils !

- Je crois que le jury qui se rend quotidiennement au Pénitencier ne l'ignore plus depuis le début de la semaine.

Joal tenta d'esquisser un sourire qui se voulait apaisant.

- Je vais contacter Ouchu, elle te recevra.

- Merci, jeta Albator en se levant d'un bond pour quitter la pièce aussi précipitamment qu'il y était rentré !

* * *

Après avoir passé vingt-quatre heures supplémentaires à tourner comme un lion en cage dans tout le château, Albator avait repris sa voiture et avait foncé jusqu'au cabinet d'Ouchu Sorkaloze ayant enfin obtenu le précieux rendez-vous.

- Je vous remercie de me recevoir, maître.

- Uniquement à la requête de mon ami Joal. Le dossier d'Anténor Kodal est suffisamment étoffé que pour ne pas être parasité par le peu de famille qui lui reste !

- Il reste une journée à son procès, il faut que vous trouviez à m'y caser ! siffla Albator, toute patience envolée.

- Tout est déjà joué, avoua alors la petite avocate. Il y a bien un témoignage de prévu pour demain, et il est plutôt à charge de mon client !

- Quel témoignage ? ! glapit le grand brun balafré.

- Le colonel Alguérande Waldenheim doit faire rapport de ce qui est arrivé quand la route de son _Pharaon_ a croisé celle du _Mégalodon_.

Ouchu s'assombrit.

- Avec cette déposition accablante, Anténor Kodal n'a aucune chance d'échapper à la peine capitale !

- Algie a complètement perdu la tête ! rugit Albator. Il condamne son frère en parfaite connaissance de cause ! Vous le saviez depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?

Ouchu inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- J'aurais préféré que vous l'appreniez une fois que tout aurait été terminé, capitaine Albator !

- Verdict demain vendredi et la sentence sera appliquée dans les quarante-huit heures. Il ne reste plus que trois jours à vivre à Anténor…

- Oui, c'est bien ainsi que cela va se passer. Ma plaidoirie n'y changera rien, mais je défendrai mon client jusqu'au bout !

Accablé, Albator se retira sans mot dire.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Ayant pris sa journée avant le week-end et parti à nouveau très tôt du QG de la Flotte, Joal Hurmonde avait regagné sa villa de campagne et son invité qui y était quasiment cloîtré.

- Redouteriez-vous que mon père ne vienne encore vous relancer d'ici au rendu de la sentence ? ironisa Alguérande.

- Impertinent ! Je connais votre père comme si je l'avais fait, il ne m'impressionne, presque, pas. Par contre, je pense qu'il a dû vous contacter ?

Alguérande inclina positivement la tête, remplissant les verres de jus de fruit tandis qu'ils passaient dans le salon bleu.

- Il a appelé directement l'_Indomptable_. Gander a donc immédiatement dévié la ligne sur mon téléphone, histoire qu'il ne soupçonne pas que je ne suis qu'à quelques kilomètres du château !

- Je suppose qu'il voulait te convaincre de ne pas envoyer ton témoignage au tribunal mobile qui se rend au Pénitencier ?

Le jeune homme fit la grimace.

- Il m'a presque supplié de ne pas enfoncer Anténor, sachant à quel verdict cela allait le mener. Ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas d'implorer ainsi… Il m'a fendu le cœur alors que moi je suis en train de le lui briser, lui qui espère depuis tant de mois une rédemption pour Anténor, ce pour quoi Léllanya l'avait emmené au Jardin des Élites !

- Il faut vraiment que votre père tienne à Anténor pour vous adjurer ainsi, remarqua Joal, peiné lui aussi. Décidément, ce Pirate ne changera jamais, on peut lui faire du mal, tout finit par s'effacer devant les liens du sang ! Et que ce soit vous, Alguérande, l'instrument déterminant de la condamnation d'Anténor doit lui faire un infini chagrin.

- Je ne peux pourtant pas laisser parler mes véritables sentiments, soupira le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve. Il fallait sauver Anténor, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et pourtant ce plan fut la seule chose que j'ai fini par trouver. D'ailleurs, Anténor aussi doit terriblement m'en vouloir. Il a répondu à mon message et il n'a pu prendre l'arrestation que comme une trahison de ma part ! D'un côté son père l'a protégé de son _Arcadia_ et de l'autre je suis l'élément décisif de sa mise à mort !

- Vous faites en effet la seule chose possible, temporisa encore Joal Hurmonde en serrant un instant l'épaule d'Alguérande pour le réconforter.

- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Un huissier est venu prendre l'enregistrement que j'avais fait avant mon départ de l'_Indomptable_. Je relate en détails tout ce que le Fantôme a fait à mon _Pharaon_, à moi au passage, ainsi qu'à notre père ! Anténor n'a aucune chance de s'en tirer !

Le maître des lieux fronça les sourcils.

- J'avoue que je ne comprends toujours pas où vous voulez en venir, Alguérande ! jeta-t-il soudain. Anténor condamné à être exécuté, je vois très mal quel recours vous pourriez bien introduire en extrême urgence pour contrer cette décision que vous souhaitez par ailleurs tant ! ? Sans compter que cela trahirait votre présence ici alors que vous êtes sensé courser la Renégate !

- Tout est prévu, général. Enfin, j'espère… Que le temps va paraître long d'ici à ce que la décision soit rendue publique !

- Je vous aurais bien convié à faire quelques trous au golf, mais il est hors de question que vous quittiez la propriété, si qui que ce soit vous apercevait…

- Je sais, soupira Alguérande en finissant son verre.

Joal se leva.

- En revanche, une partie d'échecs pourrait nous occuper un bon moment. Allons à la bibliothèque !

* * *

Au soir, les deux hommes avaient pris leur repas au bord de la piscine, tâchant de se changer les idées en discutant de tout et de rien.

Alguérande s'était confié sur sa vie au chalet des bois avec Khell tandis que le général de la Flotte avait rapporté quelques anecdotes de ses propres années sur la passerelle d'un cuirassé.

Mais en dépit des efforts de son hôte pour le distraire, Alguérande rongeait son frein avec de plus en plus d'impatience, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Joal émette sa mélodie.

- Nous allons être fixés, grogna-t-il en rentrant dans la maison pour prendre l'appel.

Alguérande attendit, plus trépignant d'impatience que jamais.

- C'était Ouchu, fit sans surprise Joal quand il revint dans le grand patio. Le verdict est tombé : Anténor a été condamné à subir la peine capitale. Il sera transféré à l'aube pour le Centre de Détention où il sera exécuté d'ici dimanche.

Joal fronça les sourcils.

- Quelles sont vos intentions à présent, Alguérande ?

Le jeune homme eut un grand sourire.

- Mais je vais le faire évader, bien sûr ! Je crois que vous allez avoir un pensionnaire de plus, général !

- De quoi ? !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Sans surprise, venu bien avant les premières lueurs du jour, Albator se retrouva face à Ouchu Sorkaloze dans l'un des Parloirs du Pénitencier.

- Je sais que vous avez mis tous vos talents pour défendre mon premier né, Me Sorkaloze. Mais Anténor était condamné d'avance… Et il doit la mort à l'un de ses jeunes frères, ça je ne m'y attendais pas !

- Le colonel Alguérande Waldenheim n'a fait que suivre ses propres convictions, capitaine. En dépit de la cruauté de sa démarche, on ne peut lui faire le moindre reproche. Un Militaire, un Pirate, ça ne pouvait guère faire bon ménage, sans vouloir vous offenser.

- Vous ne me froissez pas. Sur certains points, j'ai appris à encaisser et à faire le dos rond, surtout si je ne suis pas à mon bord et mes armes à portée de mains !

- Donc, je ne peux que me féliciter que vous soyez venu pacifiquement.

- J'ai à dire adieu à un enfant que je n'aurai pas eu le temps de connaître, un homme.

La minuscule avocate fit la grimace.

- Je suis désolée de vous porter un coup supplémentaire, capitaine. Mais vu la sentence qui pèse sur lui, Anténor Kodal est au secret, il ne peut recevoir aucune visite.

- J'en ai le droit ! se lamenta le grand brun balafré. C'est mon fils !

- Cela n'est mentionné nulle part, et hormis les jurés et les juges, rien n'a filtré hors de la salle de tribunal. Vous ne pouvez revendiquer aucun lien de parenté, capitaine Albator. Et même si cela était avéré, Anténor Kodal ne peut plus avoir aucun contact d'ici son exécution. Il doit partir pour le satellite orbital où il sera soumis à la sentence.

- Exécution qui peut avoir lieu n'importe quand ! ragea Albator. Le délai de quarante-huit heures est une atrocité supplémentaire…

Il tressaillit soudain.

- Mais si le délai s'achevait sans mise à mort, le dossier serait clôturé, et tout le passé criminel ayant mené à cette issue effacé…

- Ne cherchez pas à faire évader Kodal, c'est impossible, ce Pénitencier est une forteresse. Et puis…

- Et puis, maître ?

- Et puis, son fourgon et le convoi d'escorte ont déjà quitté ces lieux !

- Par les Dieux !

Il quitta le Parloir à grands pas, se précipitant vers sa berline, faisant s'ouvrir le coffre de la télécommande, mettant alors les mains sur ses armes fétiches.

« J'arrive, Anténor ! ».

* * *

Le chauffeur et les gardes du premier tout-terrain du convoi sursautèrent.

- Comment ont-elles fait pour débouler, mes scans thermiques ne repèrent aucune présence !

- Ce sont de véritables fourmis ! Elles nous débordent !

Par dizaines, les ombres noires des pieds à la tête, seules étant libres leurs longues chevelures de teintes diverses, les étranges créatures submergèrent le premier tout-terrain, le fourgon cellulaire, ainsi que les deux derniers véhicules d'accompagnement.

Des tirs firent sauter les sécurités extérieures du fourgon, et sous la menace des armes, les gardes à l'intérieur durent sortir et se disperser.

Ses propres entraves ayant été brisées, Anténor sortit dans l'aube à peine naissante.

- Que… ?

- La ferme et suis-moi, et au trot, gronda une silhouette sombre qui n'avait rien de féminin, ainsi que le trahissait sa voix chaude et grave.

N'ayant réagi que dans l'aveuglement de sa détresse, Albator fit sèchement freiner sa voiture.

- On dirait que j'ai été pris de court… Mais pourquoi les Pirates sauveraient-ils un des leurs déchus ? Quoi que j'aie prétendu l'autre jour…

Descendant de sa berline, il se tint néanmoins sur ses gardes, aux aguets, sachant que si les gardes s'étaient enfouis face à la cinquantaine d'assaillantes, ils ne pouvaient être loin, attendant les renforts pour revenir pour la contre-attaque !

Cosmogun et gravity saber aux points, il s'avança de quelques pas.

Le ciel s'éclairant lentement, le soleil apparaissant, il jeta ses premiers rayons sur les boucles fauves d'Anténor qui se dirigeait vers une moto de course à demi dissimulée dans les bosquets du bord de la route secondaire empruntée par le convoi pour rejoindre la piste de l'astroport Militaire qui n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres.

Une autre lueur frappa les mèches toutes aussi fauves de celui qui l'accompagnait, rabattant son haut en se croyant sans doute en sécurité.

- Alguérande ! hoqueta le grand brun balafré.

Les deux frères enfourchèrent la moto et disparurent, emportés par la puissance du moteur de leur monture tandis que les assaillantes se dispersaient, absorbées par ce qui restait de nuit.

- Des Sylvidres…


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Encore en peignoir, les boucles en désordre, mais la coiffe à demi posée sur la tête, la bonne avait ouvert à l'intempestif visiteur venu de trop bonne heure !

- On n'a pas idée de se présenter ainsi ! ? Monsieur Joal ne reçoit pas ! Il dort, comme toute personne normale !

- Je n'en crois rien, pas plus que son invité ! Ecartez-vous ! aboya Albator.

- Il n'en est pas question. Vous ne vous êtes pas présenté et j'ai à filtrer les visites de mon employeur !

- Ça va, avec votre baratin, il y a des dizaines de membres de personnel à mon château, c'est moi qui ai rédigé le règlement intérieur, dont le chapitre des visites !

De fait, repoussant la bonne aux cheveux gris, Albator se planta au milieu du hall d'entrée de la villa.

- Joal, je sais que tu es là ! Ramène ta fraise ! Sinon ce ne sera pas le portail de ta copine avocate que je vais défoncer mais la porte de tes appartements ! hurla-t-il à tout va.

- Si même un des membres de la haute aristocratie de ce pays a moins de manières qu'un chiot non éduqué, c'est à désespérer… As-tu idée de l'heure qu'il est, Albator ?

- Oh que oui ! Et maintenant j'exige des réponses. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on s'est fichu de ma poire depuis trop longtemps !

Tirant à nouveau ses armes, Albator dégomma quelques bibelots.

- Et je m'adresse à toi aussi, Algie ! Tu es là, ici, même si tu devrais être à des jours et des jours de vols galactiques ! Qu'on m'explique une bonne fois pour tout ce foutoir… Et Anténor, il est entre ces murs aussi, non ?

- Si tu m'accuses de complicité, en quoi que ce soit, et je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu vas trop loin, Albator. Et bien que nous soyons amis, je ne puis tolérer…

- Merci de me couvrir encore, général, mais il n'est plus temps pour les dissimulations… J'ai à m'expliquer avec mon père, s'il vous plaît, jeta Alguérande toujours dans sa tenue noire d'opération, rejoignant le maître des lieux !

- Bien, céda Joal. Ça ne pouvait finir autrement… Allez à la bibliothèque, je vais réveiller du personnel pour que du café et un petit déjeuner vous soit servi. Moi, j'ai sommeil, je retourne dormir ! Evitez de vous entretuer, ça fait des taches difficiles à nettoyer et à dissimuler, et beaucoup de paperasserie !

L'œil toujours morose et réprobateur, Albator vit Alguérande descendre le court escalier, lui saisir d'ailleurs le bras dès qu'il fut à portée, le lui serrant jusqu'à le faire grimacer de douleur.

- Anténor… ?

* * *

Dans la bibliothèque, des fruits, des œufs et du pain toasté rapidement ayant été servi, Albator et Alguérande se firent à nouveau face à face, dans l'adversité plutôt que dans la complicité habituelle.

_ - Anténor… ?_

- Je l'ai sauvé, j'espère. Comment aurais-je pu faire autre chose pour lui, mon grand frère ! ?

- Non, ce n'est pas du tout limpide, excuse-moi. A quoi as-tu donc joué, Algie ? !

- La seule partie que je pouvais… Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions… Anténor devait être menotté, arrêté, en jugement, et condamné !

- Mais pourquoi ? !

- Parce que fini le délai de quarante-huit heures, son dossier personnel sera blanchi, effacé, et il aura enfin la nouvelle vie devant lui !

- C'est une évidence, mais ton projet est tordu au possible !

- Un trait de famille… Bien qu'une année se soit écoulée, j'ai dû agir dans l'urgence… Le général m'a aidé, au-delà de toutes espérances, et je pense qu'Ouchu Sorkaloze a fait un peu plus que son boulot, pour nous, pour Anténor !

- Je crois que je commence à réaliser les phases de ton raisonnement, Alguérande. Tu m'as fait passer par de tels affres, j'ai souffert des martyres, mon cœur s'est déchiré plus d'une fois. Et tout comme le tien, tu n'ignores que cet organe fragile et fort à la fois a terriblement souffert par le passé ! Algie, comment as-tu pu ! ?

- Pour Anténor. Et je dois tenir pour une journée encore. Ce délai passé, Anténor sera libre, entièrement, légalement, selon ce Code Pirate et les lois des civils ne pourront rien contre lui !

- Joal… ?

- Il a été mêlé, bien plus qu'il ne le croyait, je me suis servi de lui aussi, je ne pensais pas aller aussi loin… J'espère qu'il me pardonnera un jour.

- Anténor ?

- Encore quelques heures, papa…

- Ensuite ?

- Aucune idée, papa, avoua le jeune homme qui n'avait touché ni à son café ni à son petit déjeuner. Rentre, ta venue ici n'est déjà que trop alarmante si on t'avait suivi ! Je n'ai pas joué toute cette partie éreintante pour que tu bousilles tout !

- A tes ordres, colonel, sourit enfin Albator.

Il étreignit longuement son fils.

- Tu m'as fait endurer les pires tourments, Algie. Bien que ce ne soit pas entièrement mon sentiment en cet instant, je t'en remercie !

- Attendons encore quelques heures, la fin du délai de la sentence, remarqua prudemment Alguérande.

- Et ensuite, pour Anténor ?

- Les Sylvidres vont le faire sortir !

- Wylvéline.

- Oui, la Reine des Sylvidres m'a assurée de son entière collaboration, j'en avais grand besoin.

Et le père et le fils eurent enfin un profond et commun soupir de soulagement.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Anténor foudroya son cadet d'une prunelle vert émeraude noircie par la colère.

- Tu es cinglé, tu sais ça ?

- Un « merci » m'aurait suffi. Mais il est encore trop tôt pour crier victoire. Dès lors, oui, tu peux me considérer comme taré. Ma mère a dû me frapper trop souvent sur la tête quand elle se déchaînait contre l'enfant que j'étais.

- Ca, je le crois sans peine ! siffla Anténor. As-tu idée par quoi je suis passé ? J'ai bien cru à une exécution immédiate quand j'ai été sorti du Pénitencier ! Dans nos repaires Pirates, une condamnation ne traîne pas ! Et toi, pauvre idéaliste à la noix, pourquoi t'es-tu pointé de façon aussi mélodramatique pour empêcher que je ne sois foutu dans cette navette pour le satellite où je devais être mis à mort ? En revanche, ces guerrières, pour le peu que j'ai vu quand elles ont éventré mon fourgon, elles sont remarquables, impressionnantes. Qui sont-elles ? Et pourquoi les scans d'anticipation d'assaut justement de mon escorte ne les ont pas repérées ?

- Ce sont des Sylvidres. Elles sont végétales et donc elles ne dégagent aucune chaleur, surtout en fin de nuit, avant que le soleil ne les fasse photosynthétiser ! Oui, les meilleures alliées qui soient. De vieilles amies, de ma lignée, car je suis trop nouveau venu que pour être important pour elles. Mais j'ai un bon négociateur sur place, un négociateur tout blond !

- Je ne comprends rien à tes délires… Tu es frappadingue, Alguérande Waldenheim !

- Attendons juste un peu. Et là je saurai si j'ai pu sauver ta tête !

- Pourquoi ? interrogea soudain Anténor, se calmant, s'asseyant dans le premier fauteuil venu du salon vert de l'aile secondaire de la villa de Joal Hurmonde. Après ce que je t'ai fait… Et ce tabassage en règle que j'ai ordonné pour ton père…

- Notre père ! rectifia machinalement Alguérande, marchant encore un peu dans le salon, se servant un verre d'eau pétillante au siphon avant de prendre place sur un canapé. Et il fut ton plus ardent défenseur, même s'il ne pouvait rien obtenir, et que j'ai court-circuité toutes ses entreprises – moi, le général ou encore ton avocate.

- Pourquoi ? répéta Anténor, véritablement perdu, ne sachant plus à quoi se raccrocher pour garder son rôle de Pirate sanguinaire et redouté de tous, sans aucune incertitude ! J'ai tenté d'accomplir le destin pour lequel on m'avait dressé. J'ai réussi, en bonne partie, jusqu'à ce qu'il me vienne la mauvaise idée de me venger et donc de faire en sorte que d'autres balafrés fous furieux débarquent dans ma vie déjà bien compliquée !

Alguérande eut un ricanement, buvant une autre gorgée, la gorge sèche.

- Notre père a toujours été ainsi. On lui apprend l'existence d'un enfant, il déboule, et veut en prendre soin, avec tous les moyens en sa possession.

- Mais je suis un être qu'il doit avoir en horreur ! protesta encore Anténor. Je ne renie rien de ce que j'ai fait, j'étais un Pirate brillant, redouté. Rien à voir avec votre petit monde feutré du château !

- Tu es son fils, reprit Alguérande. C'est aussi simple que cela. Il aurait aimé le savoir, pouvoir justement changer ta vie. Mais à l'époque, c'était lui qui était encore le plus perdu, sans mémoire, affrontant à mort son propre père comme on l'avait programmé !

- Je connais cette légende. J'ignore à quel point je dois la prendre pour vraie. De la belle fiction guimauve : le Pirate fils du Militaire qui le traque, et qui finissent par tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lamentable !

- La vérité. Et c'est parce que la famille a toujours était précieuse plus que tout pour lui qu'il est passé sur ce que Léllanya lui avait imposé pour aimer le petit que j'étais, et idem te concernant vu qu'il fut à nouveau manipulé à l'époque et qu'il ignorait donner le jour à son premier enfant… Compliqué. Cela demanderait tant d'explications, Anténor, et nous avons peu de temps.

- Comment cela ?

- Dans moins de trois heures, il sera minuit, le délai de ton exécution expirera et tu recouvreras toute liberté ! Papa et moi, que tu le veuilles ou non, nous avons réussi !

- Cela ne répond toujours pas vraiment à ma question première… Pourquoi ? Je vous ai condamnés à mort, ou aux sévices, sans vous connaître. Vous avez soufferts. Et vous me sauvez ! Je ne peux le comprendre. Je ne peux l'accepter !

- Oh, cet orgueil familial, pas possible que ce soit toi qui le possède au plus haut point ! Tu me gonfles ! explosa Alguérande. La ferme, tout simplement. Attend encore trois heures. Ensuite, tu seras libre de toutes tes intentions ainsi que de tes actes. Tu es libre, tout simplement ! Profites-en, Anténor.

- Merci, lâcha involontairement ce dernier, avant de fuir quasiment le salon pour regagner sa chambre.

Alguérande ne put retenir un sourire.

- Tu t'apprivoises, c'est bien. Mais c'est si peu pour notre père. Tu seras sauvé, mais il ne cessera jamais de te chercher et de t'aider !

Epuisé, bien que dans l'attente de l'appel signifiant la fin du délai de condamnation, Alguérande s'endormit.

Pouchy apparaissant, il ne put qu'embrasser tendrement le front de son aîné, se choisissant un fauteuil pour veiller sur lui et son sommeil.

- Tu peux relâcher toute ta tension, Algie. Tu as réussi ! Repose-toi, tu l'as bien gagné !


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Ayant à reprendre sa mission au plus tôt, Alguérande avait néanmoins passé quelques heures au château familial où l'atmosphère était enfin redevenue sereine.

- Mais Anténor est déjà reparti, soupira Albator.

- Oui. Le _Mégalodon_ est tout son univers. Il ne peut dès lors se sentir bien quand il en est éloigné. Et là, il a besoin plus que jamais de s'y ressourcer après ce qu'il a vécu !

- T'a-t-il fait part de ses intentions ? poursuivit le grand brun à l'adresse du fils à la chevelure fauve qui lui restait. Il ne va pas recommencer ses activités de Pirate tout de même ? !

- Il n'est pas assez idiot pour gâcher la seconde chance qui lui a été offerte, confirma de fait Alguérande. Durant un an, il a loué les services du _Mégalodon_ à ceux qui étaient avant ses cibles. Et même si son cuirassé Voilier est de sinistre réputation, il suffit cependant de peu de temps pour que ces souvenirs s'atténuent auprès du grand public, sans compter que quand un Pirate lâche son territoire, d'autres s'en emparent encore plus vite, je ne t'apprends rien à ce sujet.

- Le cours normal de la vie, commenta son père. J'espère qu'il pourra se tenir à ces bonnes résolutions. Les vieilles habitudes ont le cuir dur !

- S'il s'égarait à nouveau sur le mauvais chemin, personne ne pourrait rien pour lui. Et cette fois, ce serait bel et bien un procès public.

Alguérande jeta un regard vers son père qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, l'œil dans le vague.

- Anténor est farouchement indépendant, une perspective familiale doit également le terrifier car c'est l'inconnu pour lui. Il ne répondra donc pas à tes désirs de le reconnaître comme un des tiens, pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Albator eut un sursaut, sortant de sa rêverie.

- Il t'en a parlé ? Il t'en a laissé sous-entendre l'espoir ?

Alguérande inclina positivement la tête.

- Il a dit avoir besoin de temps. Il a été livré à lui-même depuis la jeune adolescence, il n'a pu compter que sur l'enseignement des maîtres d'armes Kodal pour survivre. Il leur doit la vie.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir, Algie. Il ne reniera jamais ce passé, le contraire serait d'ailleurs désolant car même si ce ne fut pas pour le meilleur, les Kodal ont élevé un enfant qui n'était pas le leur. Dès lors, je crains de pouvoir faire une croix sur le fait qu'il porte jamais le nom des Waldenheim !

Alguérande fit la grimace, se levant pour rajouter des glaçons dans sa limonade.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, sourit-il. Mais c'est un adulte que tu as rencontré, non un ado pour lequel tu as entamé la procédure de reconnaissance, une fois que j'ai arrêté de te tirer dessus ! Il a déjà construit toute sa vie, et il n'a nul besoin de nous !

- Je l'ai parfaitement compris. C'est normal. Mais Anténor est également l'enfant que Léllanya et moi avons fait, pour de mauvaises raisons, il serait temps que le bon arrive pour lui !

- Ne te tracasse donc pas, papa, nos routes ne pourront que se recroiser dans la mer d'étoiles ! L'identité du Fantôme en était un des secrets. Il en reste de multiples autres !

- Comme cette déesse Mouche ?

- Oui.

* * *

Alguérande ne pouvant plus s'attarder, son père l'avait accompagné jusqu'au véhicule qui devait le ramener à sa navette de commandement pour qu'il regagne son cuirassé.

- Et toi, il te faudra attendre que l'_Arcadia_ soit remis en état pour repartir !

- Ça prendra un moment. Ta mère n'est pas mécontente que je sois contraint de rester sur Terre.

- Tu m'étonnes, tiens !

- Je pense l'amener au chalet de la montagne. Du calme et du grand air nous ferons du bien.

- Profitez-en !

Le grand brun étreignit longuement son fils.

- Quant à toi, méfie-toi de cette Mouche ! Elle t'a déjà dans son collimateur ! Comme si Syrance et sa _Mandragore_ ne suffisaient pas !

- Une déesse, ça ne va effectivement pas être du gâteau, avoua Alguérande. Mais si j'arrivais à mettre la main sur Syrance Mulgrauth, j'aurais de quoi faire pression sur cette déesse. Je ne vois pas trop comment m'en sortir autrement. Car dès que je menacerai sa progéniture, elle va me tomber dessus !

- A un de ces jours, Algie, dans la mer d'étoiles

- A bientôt, papa.

Les cœurs enfin apaisés, ils se séparèrent.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrant sur Truffy, le second de l'Indomptable vit le chat au pelage doré venir jusqu'au siège qu'il occupait sur l'aire en l'absence de son colonel, sauter sur ses genoux avec un sonore miaulement.

- Que d'agitation, toi. Pourtant, tu n'as pas pu lire le message selon lequel ton maître était en chemin ! Mais tu n'as pas besoin des transmissions internes, tu as tes propres antennes, murmura Gander en caressant la tête de l'animal qui sautillait sur ses genoux. D'ailleurs, tu arrives juste à temps, c'est l'heure de notre communication quotidienne d'ici son retour ! Allez pose-toi et arrête de me chatouiller le nez avec ta queue !

L'image d'Alguérande apparut sur l'écran devant le Mécanoïde.

- Je constate que ta navette modifie sa route, remarqua ce dernier alors que les informations de vol défilaient sous son écran.

- Je dois faire un détour par Terra IV. Pouchy me réclame !

- Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée, mais il est complètement affolé et ça ne lui ressemble pas.

- En effet. Tu as une idée de ce qui lui arrive, colonel ?

- Mon Pouchy est tellement sensible aux ondes surnaturelles qui sont son quotidien en tant que Gardien du Sanctuaire qu'est cette planète…

- Tu pressens aussi que ça pourrait avoir rapport avec cette Mouche de Shernolpe ?

- Je reviens pour poursuivre Syrance la Renégate, la fille de cette déesse insecte, et Terra IV est menacée. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences ! J'ai donc obtenu l'autorisation de ce petit détour. Je te tiens au courant.

- A bientôt, Algie.

Mais ce fut la mine préoccupée que Gander se remit à caresser distraitement Truffy qui ronronna à qui mieux mieux.

* * *

Pouchy se serra longuement contre son frère à la chevelure fauve.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait accourir ainsi. Je me suis peut-être affolé pour rien.

- J'en doute. Ce n'est pas ton genre. D'ailleurs, dans ta panique, si je ne t'avais pas répondu positivement, tu aurais été capable de me téléporter ici sans mon accord ! Ton aura était sens dessus dessous.

Alguérande posa ses mains sur les épaules de son cadet blond.

- Raconte, mon Pouch', pria-t-il d'une voix douce.

- C'est l'Arbre de Vie, il ne communique plus !

- Et alors ? fit Alguérande. Il n'a pas le droit de bouder ?

- Ne plaisante pas, s'il te plaît, geignit Pouchy. L'Arbre et moi ne faisons qu'un. Nous sommes en perpétuelle osmose. Il n'est pas du tout normal que je ne perçoive plus rien de lui.

- Je ne capte plus aucune onde, ajouta Terswhine la jolie Sorcière d'Orishmir. Sans l'appui et la présence de l'Arbre, ce sont nos vies qui n'ont plus de raison d'être !

- Ne sois pas aussi mélodramatique et catégorique ! pria sèchement Alguérande.

- Elle a raison ! poursuivit un Pouchy presque hystérique. Nous nourrissons l'Arbre de Vie de nos prières et lui entretient notre existence, l'immortalité de Terswhine. Sans lui, nous sommes condamnés à disparaître.

- Oui, c'est bien mon intention, rugit une voix puissante tandis qu'une forme plus claire se dessinait sur le tronc d'un noir de suie de l'Arbre. Me débarrasser de vous avant même que vous n'approchiez ma fille est la meilleure des options !

S'extrayant littéralement du cœur de l'Arbre, la déesse Mouche voleta, agitant sa trompe.

- J'ai pompé sa sève, il ne reste plus rien de vital en lui, jeta-t-elle avec triomphe.

Grossissant, elle fit tournoyer deux de ses pattes, frappant la base de l'Arbre qui s'abattit dans un fracas qui n'eut d'égal que le silence de mort qui s'ensuivit.

Shernolpe grandit encore, raidit ses pattes avant, les poils hérissés semblables à de sinistres javelots noirs qui jaillirent et sifflèrent dans l'air.

- Pouchy, attention ! Ne reste pas là ! glapit Alguérande.

Tétanisé devant la souche de l'Arbre de Vie, indifférent à tout, comme si son esprit avait quitté la réalité avec la disparition de son symbole de force, le jeune homme blond ne réagit pas.

- Algie, Pouchy, prenez garde ! jeta à son tour Terswhine.

L'avertissement de la Sorcière blonde se termina en un véritable hurlement de terreur quand l'un des javelots atteignit sa cible, transperçant Alguérande qui s'était précipité pour protéger son petit frère, s'enfonçant ensuite sous la force de sa vitesse profondément dans la poitrine de Pouchy.

Les deux frères s'effondrèrent au milieu des herbes qui se tintèrent instantanément du rouge de leur sang.

FIN


End file.
